Bonne Année, Professeur !
by Crapounette
Summary: Séquelle de "Joyeux Noël, Professeur !" A lire avant pour comprendre. Harry et Severus ont décidé de poursuivre leur relation, mais c'est compter sans Ron, McGonagall et McCrory qui veulent leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. SS/HP. Ceci est la version censurée de la fic. Les scènes MA ont toutes été retirées conformément au règlement du site.
1. L'affaire du gui

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici la suite tant attendue de "Joyeux Noël, Professeur !". Nous allons retrouver nos deux héros qui vont avoir fort à faire, entre la jalousie de Ron, les manigances de MCGonagall, les délires de McCrory et ce cher Albus qui comme d'hab' met son petit grain de sel dans l'histoire.

Bien évidemment, il est recommandé de lire la première partie pour tout comprendre.

J'ai décidé que ce serait une trilogie, donc il y aura encore un autre épisode, "Joyeuses Pâques, Professeur !" où là, Harry devra affronter la famille Dursley...

**Disclaimer habituel **: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et pas à Crapou. Dommage, hein ?

**Bêta :** Mokonalex

En attendant, bonne année 2011 à tous (en retard... comme d'hab') et bonne lecture !

**Précision** : Ceci est la version censurée de la fic. Conformément au règlement du site, les scènes MA ont été retirées autant que possible pour ne pas nuire à l'histoire.

* * *

Depuis le réveillon de Noël, Harry Potter était sur son petit nuage rose, et rien – l'espérait-il – ne pourrait venir ternir son bonheur tout neuf. Quelques semaines auparavant, au cours de l'une de ses promenades nocturnes dans le château, il avait surpris une conversation entre celles qu'il appelait « les chipies », c'est-à-dire les Professeures McGonagall, Chourave, Vector et Sinistra se laissant aller à ragoter comme des « 1ère année », sur le dos de leur collègue Severus Rogue.

Selon les quatre femmes, le Maître des Potions aurait eu le béguin pour James Potter lorsqu'il était élève de 4ème ou 5ème année. Violemment repoussé et ridiculisé, le Serpentard, traumatisé, se serait renfermé dans sa coquille et n'aurait plus jamais cherché depuis un quelconque petit-ami. En bref, le bâtard graisseux était encore vierge à trente-sept ans.

Etonné par cette nouvelle, Harry avait pris la décision de dépuceler le professeur dont il était secrètement amoureux et pour cela, aidé par Dobby et involontairement par les jumeaux Weasley, il avait élaboré un plan presque infaillible pour arriver à ses fins.

Le 24 décembre après le repas de Réveillon, Dobby avait drogué le thé du Professeur Rogue à l'aide de la potion _FaisDodo_ des jumeaux. Le monstre des cachots s'était réveillé dans la Salle sur Demande, nu, attaché et… momentanément aveugle. Pire, un homme dévêtu était dans le lit avec lui ! Il avait été embrassé, caressé… et au final avait fait l'amour par deux fois avec l'inconnu, qu'il avait sournoisement marqué d'un beau suçon afin de le retrouver ultérieurement. Libéré au matin, Severus avait ensuite passé sa journée à enquêter, pour au final découvrir l'auteur de ce _forfait_.

Stupéfait, il avait appris en écoutant Harry converser par cheminette avec les jumeaux pour une fois moralisateurs, que le Gryffon était amoureux de lui et se languissait dorénavant, pris à son propre jeu. Attiré depuis plusieurs mois par son élève, Severus avait cédé à ses pulsions et avait aussitôt pris Harry pour amant, et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Lui aussi, depuis lors, flottait sur son nuage rose personnel…

Pourtant, l'orage grondait. Le Professeur McCrory, enseignant – pitoyablement – la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, poursuivait Severus de ses assiduités, sous les regards attendris des Professeures McGonagall, Chourave, Sinistra et Vector, et celui amusé et pétillant du vieux Directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

Pour l'heure, nous étions le 30 décembre et l'année s'achevait presque dans la sérénité. Hagrid avait suspendu des bouquets de gui un peu partout dans le château, comme fidèle à la Tradition, et aussitôt comme tous les ans, un Serpentard non identifié avait ensorcelé les bouquets afin d'obliger les couples qui se retrouvaient dessous à s'embrasser afin de pouvoir continuer leur chemin. Inutile de dire que si certains campaient presque par hasard sous les bouquets, la plupart des élèves et des enseignants, les fuyaient comme la peste.

Albus, qui trouvait tout ceci très amusant, n'avait pas voulu qu'on les désensorcèle.

Les jumeaux Weasley, qui depuis la cheminette avaient assisté à la scène où Harry se faisait griller par la Chauve-souris des cachots, n'en menaient pas large depuis plusieurs jours. Ils avaient bien pensé envoyer un hibou au jeune sorcier, ou même l'appeler par cheminette, un soir dans la Salle Commune des Rouge et Or, mais ils n'avaient pas encore osé, de peur d'aggraver les éventuelles représailles et sanctions envers Harry. Après tout, ce gamin effronté avait carrément kidnappé et drogué un professeur afin d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui ! Pour Fred Weasley, Harry était bon pour Azkaban, tandis que George plus modéré sur cette affaire, pensait plutôt à un renvoi ou pire, des retenues quotidiennes avec Rusard jusqu'à la fin de ses études.

Ce soir-là, les jumeaux ne tenaient plus en place, dans leur appartement au dessus de leur boutique du Chemin de Traverse.

— Il faut qu'on sache, Fred ! Si ça se trouve Harry est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

— Oh, il y est certainement ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On risquerait d'aggraver son cas, peut-être.

— On va à Poudlard et on le tire de là !

— Tu crois pas que c'est un peu extrême, George ? avait répliqué Fred avec une grimace. On ne peut pas se pointer là-bas comme ça, on n'est plus des élèves donc on serait repéré par les Barrières Magiques ! On n'a plus la Carte du Maraudeur, ni la Ford volante de Papa. Si t'as une idée…

— La cheminette ! Les communications ne sont pas surveillées, on ne peut juste pas s'en servir pour entrer dans Poudlard. Notre hibou a dû être repéré avec toutes les livraisons qu'il fait à l'école. Si on envoie un hibou, notre lettre sera sûrement interceptée et lue, peut-être même qu'Hedwige est interdite de courrier. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, donc je ne vois que la cheminette.

— Et si Harry n'est pas dans la pièce ?

— Ben, on demande à un élève d'aller le chercher.

— Si tu veux. A quelle heure tu veux faire ça ? interrogea Fred qui rendait les armes.

— Chais pas… Dix heures ce soir ? Tous les gamins seront dans la Tour, Harry aussi, vu qu'il est sûrement puni. Il suffira qu'il mette un _Assurdiato_ autour de la cheminée et on sera tranquille pour causer. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas dans la bouse de dragon…

* * *

Pendant que les jumeaux se faisaient du mauvais sang pour leur petit frère honoraire, celui-ci roucoulait avec la terreur des cachots. Depuis qu'il avait enfin _connu le loup_, Severus Rogue était sexuellement insatiable et passait ses journées dans un état de semi-érection presque constante. Rien que de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire ou qu'il n'allait pas manquer de faire dans les heures suivantes, suffisait à le mettre dans un état d'excitation avancé. Ce n'était pas Harry avec ses hormones de 17 ans, qui allait lui en tenir rigueur bien évidemment. Les deux hommes avaient inventé un nouveau jeu : à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, le premier qui apercevait l'autre, l'entraînait dans une alcôve ou une salle vide et lui faisait subir les derniers outrages ou tout ce qui pouvait s'en rapprocher.

Il va sans dire que depuis cinq jours, Harry s'asseyait avec précaution, ayant un certain orifice très sensible et même légèrement en chou-fleur. L'abominable homme des cachots, confus d'apprendre ce triste effet secondaire à son enthousiasme, avait promis une potion adéquate, plus un baume local, et accessoirement, un nouveau lubrifiant cicatrisant, beaucoup plus efficace que les cochonneries à trois noises vendues au Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-Au-Lard.

Les deux tourtereaux venaient justement de se séparer, s'étant retrouvés _pas par hasard_ du tout : Harry ayant sa Carte du Maraudeur, il s'en servait dorénavant pour trouver Severus plus vite. Un passage secret menant au 3ème étage avait fait l'affaire, juste pour quelques baisers torrides, des mains baladeuses fiévreusement glissées sous les robes et pour Severus, une fellation exécutée par Harry qui commençait à connaître les goûts de son espion favori.

Se pressant pour rejoindre ses collègues et élèves dans la Grande Salle, afin d'y déjeuner, Severus Rogue ne vit que trop tard le nouveau bouquet de gui, sournoisement accroché au plafond près de l'antichambre. Il aurait juré qu'il n'était pas là à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Evidemment, il fallait s'y attendre… Comme tout le monde savait où se trouvaient les bouquets ensorcelés, tout le monde les évitait, et personne ne se faisait piéger, ce qui n'était pas drôle du tout pour des gens comme Albus Dumbledore…

Severus se trouva coincé sous le bouquet, un sort sournois l'empêchant de quitter le lieu, tant qu'il n'aurait pas été embrassé. Un éclat de rire le fit se retourner, et il vit Harry, encore à mi chemin dans le Grand Escalier, qui pouffait, une main sur la bouche, en le voyant ainsi embarrassé.

— Au lieu de rire bêtement, viens me tirer de là, avant qu'Albus ne me voit et ne m'en cause jusqu'à Pâques, soupira le Maître des Potions, en regardant le jeune homme.

— Mmmm… fit semblant de réfléchir Harry. Je ne sais pas moi… peut-être que je devrais laisser quelqu'un d'autre te sauver, que dirais-tu de… McCrory ?

Severus fit une grimace qui en disait long et leva les yeux au ciel. Ayant pitié de lui, Harry s'apprêta à s'avancer pour aller le délivrer quand une exclamation l'interrompit.

— Ooooh ! Severus est coincé sous le gui, Severus est coincé sous le gui !

C'était Pomona Chourave qui revenait du couloir des Poufsouffles, juste derrière le Grand Escalier. Et manque de chance, elle n'était pas seule ! Toute la fine équipe se trouvait là, McGonagall, Vector, Sinistra et Horreur Suprême selon Harry Potter : Le seul, l'unique, le détestable, nullissime et repoussant Angus McCrory !

— Allez donc délivrer Severus, mon cher Angus, proposa Minerva McGonagall avec un sourire sournois digne d'un Serpentard et un éclat vengeur dans les yeux.

— JAMAIS ! répondit le seul vrai Serpentard du lieu. Je préfère encore passer la journée et la nuit ici, plutôt que de voir ce… ce phénomène de foire m'approcher.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il tendit sa baguette noire devant lui, dans un geste menaçant. Mais Minerva ne s'en laissa pas compter.

— Severus ! Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas ? Pas à ce pauvre et gentil Angus, qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Espèce de pervers ! Vous étiez bien content de vous enfermer avec lui dans le placard à balai, hein !

Le Professeur Rogue, furieux, se tourna vers son collègue, en robe rose comme à son habitude.

— Qu'avez-vous donc tenté de faire croire à ces stupides femelles, McCrory ? Si vous continuez à colporter des ragots sur mon compte, je vais vous couper la paire de burnes que votre môman vous a fabriquée et qui visiblement ne vous servira jamais à vous reproduire ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

— Heuuu… vi ? Mais… j'ai dit que je m'en rappelle plus, pour le placard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

— Ce vaurien a dû abuser de vous et ensuite vous oublietter, Angus ! tonna McGo la bouche pincée, et les yeux plissés. Allez donc délivrer ce stupide Serpent ! Pomona ? L'appareil-photo, je vous prie ! J'apprécierais grandement de pouvoir garder un souvenir de ce moment… historique.

Harry stupéfait par la scène, s'était avancé dans le hall, mais aucune des chipies n'avait fait attention à lui. Il savait très bien ce qui s'était passé dans le placard à balai de Rusard, Severus lui avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails, et il était à présent outré de l'attitude de sa Directrice de Maison qui semblait n'avoir dorénavant pour seul but, que de jeter McCrory dans les bras de son _chéri à lui_ ! Par les culottes de Merlin, il n'était pas question que ce sorcier de bas étage touche à son bâtard graisseux à _lui tout seul_ !

Comme McCrory se précipitait en se tortillant, un large sourire aux lèvres, la voix furieuse d'Harry Potter, retentit alors.

— Ne vous approchez pas de Severus ! Ou, je vous préviens, vous allez le regretter !

Le jeune Gryffondor, baguette à la main, venait de descendre les dernières marches de marbre du Grand Escalier.

— Monsieur Potter ? fit le Professeur McGonagall, étonnée. Vous daignez enfin venir déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ?

— Disons que j'y pensais, mais je peux encore changer d'avis. Professeur McCrory ? Veuillez reculer s'il vous plaît, ça m'embêterait vraiment que par accident, je vous mutile ou pire que je vous tue. Que voulez-vous… quand je suis énervé, je ne contrôle pas toujours complètement ma magie, vous savez. La dernière fois que je me suis senti très énervé, mais alors très… comme en ce moment, c'était quand j'ai vaincu ce cher Voldemort. Vous vous souvenez de lui, bien entendu ? rajouta le sale gosse, un sourcil goguenard levé et un rictus très Serpentard sur le visage.

— Potter ? gronda Minerva. De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Ce sont des affaires privées entre professeurs qui n'ont rien à voir avec vous ! Veuillez garder votre place ou ce sera une retenue pour insolence !

— Si quelqu'un approche de Severus avec l'intention de l'embrasser contre son gré, alors c'est mon affaire !

Pomona Chourave et Aurora Sinistra venaient de comprendre qu'Harry déclarait son intérêt officiel pour le monstre des cachots. C'était encore plus inattendu et savoureux qu'une sombre et mystérieuse affaire entre McCrory, un placard à balai et la terreur de Poudlard. Elles se regardèrent de façon entendue et Chourave serra encore plus fort l'appareil-photo qu'elle venait de sortir de la poche de sa robe.

— Potter ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor !

— Retirez tous les points que vous voudrez, Professeur McGonagall, mais McCrory n'approchera pas de Severus à moins de trois mètres. Au moins…

— Bon, Harry… pesta la Chauve-souris géante, toujours dans sa cage virtuelle, sous le gui. Tu viens me délivrer ou quoi ?

— C'est pas un peu trop fréquenté, par ici, en ce moment ? émit Harry en regardant son amant, un sourcil levé.

— Parce que tu crois qu'on a le choix ? Je voudrais bien ne pas passer l'heure du déjeuner coincé sous ce maudit bouquet, figure-toi, alors viens immédiatement !

— Voilà, voilà… tyran !

Harry dépassa le Professeur McCrory qui n'avait pas osé s'avancer un peu plus et le regardait avec un air inquiet, se demandant si la menace était réelle ou bien du pur bluff. Il entra dans le cercle d'action du gui et se jeta dans les bras de Severus qui le serra contre lui.

— Ceci est purement à titre de sauvetage, Professeur.

— Mais je l'entends bien ainsi, Monsieur Potter. Croyez-moi, je vous en serai… très… reconnaissant, plus tard.

— Oh, oui ! Vous m'épargnerez si je fais exploser un chaudron au prochain cours ! Comme c'est gentil…

Harry déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres du Serpentard, mais le sort ne se rompit point. Voyant qu'Harry avait échoué, McCrory se mit à sautiller.

— Moi, moi ! C'est à mon tour ! Lui, ça n'a pas marché !

Harry se retourna et le regarda froidement.

— Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne voulais pas vous voir approcher de Severus, vous !

— Méééé…. Méééé…

— Y pas de mais… trancha Severus. Bon, je crois qu'il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ce sort est vicieux cette année… me demande qui l'a lancé. Si Drago avait été là… j'aurais pu penser que c'était lui, mais c'est pas possible.

— Mmmm… sauf s'il a vendu l'info aux autres de sa Maison, termina Harry, pour lui.

— Pas idiot, et bien possible. Je vais devoir encore enquêter…

— Et bien, pouffa le Gryffondor, si un jour tu ne veux plus enseigner les potions, tu pourras toujours te reconvertir comme détective privé. Je te vois très bien traquer les époux infidèles pour des sorcières voulant divorcer…

— Fous-toi de moi, petite teigne !

Et pour faire taire son lion préféré, Severus l'embrassa voracement pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Pomona Chourave se mit à glousser et eut le temps de prendre quelques photos avant que Minerva McGonagall, outrée, ne commence à protester vivement.

— Monsieur Potter ! Severus ! C'est un scandale ! Comment osez-vous ? Lâchez cet enfant immédiatement, espèce de pervers ! Le Professeur Dumbledore aura votre tête pour ça !

Harry mit fin au baiser et s'éloigna de Severus Rogue, qui en profita pour quitter la zone ensorcelée par le gui. Le sort ayant, cette fois-ci, été levé.

— Professeur McGonagall, rugit le jeune sorcier en colère. Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je suis majeur et donc un adulte dans le Monde Magique. Severus n'a rien d'un pervers. Il n'a rien fait contre mon gré, il me semble. Je me demande par contre qui est la perverse ici ! Vous tentez désespérément de jeter McCrory dans les bras de quelqu'un qui n'en veut surtout pas !

— COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? Cinquante points en moins, Potter ! Et vous viendrez en retenue tous les jours de la semaine !

— NON ! Vos retenues, vous pouvez vous les mettre où je pense ! Et si vous continuez à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je quitterai Poudlard ! Et je dirai à tous les journaux, pourquoi !

— Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria alors la Professeur Vector qui n'en menait pas très large en voyant qu'Harry s'énervait vraiment.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le Grand Escalier que descendait le Directeur de Poudlard, la mine sévère.

— Minerva ? Un problème ?

— Oui, Albus ! Severus ici présent, était coincé sous le gui. Il a refusé qu'Angus vienne le délivrer et à la place, il a embrassé Monsieur Potter ! Un… un baiser indécent ! Une honte ! C'est un professeur, et lui un élève, et nous ne pouvons pas tolérer un tel scandale.

Albus toisa Severus et Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes et le Maître des Potions vit une petite lueur malicieuse traverser son regard.

— Ça a bien marché, on dirait, non ? Severus est libéré du sortilège. Donc tout va bien. Si nous allions déjeuner ? Je vous avouerais que j'ai une faim de loup ce midi. Et les Elfes ont préparé des ris de veau à l'ancienne, j'ai très hâte de les goûter, j'adore ça ! Venez, Severus, je sais que vous les aimez beaucoup aussi. Harry, tu aimes les ris de veau ?

— Aucune idée, Professeur Dumbledore, répondit Harry amusé. Je n'en ai jamais goûté, donc je vous donnerai mon avis tout à l'heure.

— Tu vas adorer, c'est très fin, tu verras.

Albus, appuyé au bras de Severus, comme si son grand-âge nécessitait cette aide, se dirigea en babillant vers les Grandes Portes qui s'ouvrirent spontanément à son approche. Derrière lui, Minerva fulminait, tandis que les trois autres chipies haussaient les épaules et s'envoyaient des regards interrogatifs et quelque peu inquiets. McCrory ne savait plus trop quoi penser de tout ceci. Il n'aimait pas Harry Potter qui était trop puissant et bien trop doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pour être totalement inoffensif. Après tout, ce gringalet avait vaincu et même tué le tristement célèbre Lord Voldemort à seulement seize ans.

Le blondinet choisit alors la prudence. Il se mit à l'écart des hommes – Hagrid, Flitwick et Severus s'étant par hasard mis tous ensemble avec ce petit monstre d'Harry Potter – et s'installa parmi les femmes, entre Minerva McGonagall et Pomona Chourave. La professeure de métamorphose ne faisait pas mystère de son intention de caser la terreur des cachots avec le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

— Je me demande bien, pesta-t-elle à mi-voix à l'intention de son auditoire attentif, ce qu'il y a entre Severus et Potter. Je n'aime pas du tout cette façon qu'ils ont de se tutoyer et de s'appeler par leurs prénoms ! Et ce baiser, par Merlin ! C'était totalement indécent et inconvenant ! Un professeur et un élève ! Une honte ! Je ne comprends pas Albus… il vieillit depuis la fin de la guerre.

Elle appuya ses paroles en secouant négativement la tête, comme si elle était désolée pour le vieux Directeur qui pour l'heure, taquinait un 1ère année qui ne voulait pas goûter aux ris de veau, préférant de simples et rassurantes côtelettes d'agneau.

— Minerva… tentant McCrory un peu inquiet. Vous croyez que je doive me méfier de Potter ? Il est très puissant vous savez. En cours, personne ne lui résiste. Je dois avouer que Monsieur Malefoy s'y risque de temps en temps mais qu'il y laisse des plumes à chaque fois.

— Il n'osera pas, Angus ! Vous êtes un professeur et vous avez toute autorité. Collez-le en retenue s'il abuse, mais évitez de trop retirer de points, je n'ai pas envie que Severus pavoise lors de la remise de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

— Heuuu, oui… je peux faire ça. Je vous l'enverrai à ce moment-là, vous êtes sa Directrice de Maison après tout.

— Vous pouvez ! affirma froidement McGonagall sous les regards étonnés de ses amies.

— Ma chère Minerva, si j'étais vous, je ne me mêlerais pas de ça, osa Poppy Pomfresh qui écoutait depuis le début, sans rien dire.

— Et pourquoi donc ? répondit celle-ci en se tournant vers la Médicomage. Angus ici présent, a visiblement des sentiments pour Severus. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, je dirais… Il n'est pas question que Potter flirte avec un professeur ! C'est inadmissible, et la porte ouverte à tous les débordements.

— Minnie, la coupa Vector. Potter est majeur, et vous savez bien qu'il n'y a rien dans le règlement qui interdise ce genre de relation quand les deux concernés sont majeurs.

— Septima, ce n'est pas interdit parce que ce n'est encore jamais arrivé ! Pas une seule fois depuis la fondation de notre école, un professeur ne s'est avisé de franchir ce pas !

— Heuuu… oui. Ou alors ils ont été discrets et personne n'en a jamais rien su.

— Aussi ! accepta McGonagall de mauvaise grâce. Que des élèves se marient après leurs diplômes, ça ne pose pas de problème, que des professeurs se marient entre eux, non plus. C'est d'ailleurs arrivé souvent dans le passé. Mais ça… ! Pas question ! Cette école ne deviendra pas un lieu de débauche !

— Si vraiment il y a quelque chose entre eux, ils ne vont pas se laisser faire comme ça, Minnie, vous le savez…

— Je sais Aurora, je sais.

— Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils sont ensemble ? s'horrifia McCrory que cette pensée rendait malade.

— Allez savoir, Angus, allez savoir… avec ces maudits serpents, on peut s'attendre à tout ! pesta une dernière fois l'écossaise enragée, avant de se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette.

Sinistra, Chourave et Vector se lancèrent des regards entendus. Minerva était vraiment naïve et Angus McCrory idiot, s'ils pensaient qu'il y avait encore un seul doute sur la nature des relations entre Severus Rogue et Harry Potter. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, étant donné l'ardeur du baiser que ces deux là avaient échangé, on pouvait retirer l'étiquette de puceau au Maître des Potions et à Harry Potter également, par la même occasion. En outre, pour elles, il ne faisait aucun doute que le Directeur était au courant, que ça ne lui posait aucun problème et qu'il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas dit, le jour de Noël à Minerva et devant Pomona, que Severus avait quelqu'un dans sa vie depuis peu ? Si ce n'était pas une preuve… Par contre, seule Pomona avait enregistré l'information, visiblement.

Mais Minerva McGonagall n'en avait pas terminé avec cette affaire. Levant le nez de son assiette de ris de veau, elle fixa Angus McCrory de ses yeux bleus.

— D'ailleurs, Angus, si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez vous battre un peu plus pour conquérir Severus, s'il vous intéresse vraiment.

— Vous croyez ? répondit le susnommé, passablement inquiet. Mais comment ?

— Severus aime le pouvoir. Il a toujours été dans l'ombre d'un sorcier puissant. D'abord Voldemort et ensuite Albus… Beaucoup de sorciers sont attirés par l'aura de puissance magique qui se dégage des plus grands mages. Paraît-il que c'est grisant pour certains. Le fait que Severus entretienne une relation ambigüe avec Potter me conforte dans cette idée.

— Justement, Minerva, ça ne va pas être simple. Potter est un grand sorcier, il a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui !

— Et vous Angus, vous vous sous-estimez, mon petit ! Vous êtes un professeur de Poudlard, que diable ! Vous pensez qu'on vous aurait engagé si vous étiez incompétent ?

Poppy manqua de peu de cracher le jus de citrouille qu'elle avait dans la bouche. C'était une plaisanterie ou quoi ? Depuis sept années, Albus n'avait engagé que des incompétents ou des fraudeurs à ce poste maudit. Elle repensa à Quirrel, à Lockhart, à Ombrage, au faux Maugrey… seul Remus Lupin avait relevé le niveau. Sans le savoir, elle pensait exactement la même chose que les autres chipies qui se taisaient, le nez dans leurs assiettes. Minerva était sur le sentier de la guerre, inutile de jeter de l'huile sur le feu…


	2. Fin des vacances

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

* * *

Le Réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre et le jour du Nouvel An s'étaient déroulés sans évènements notables. Albus Dumbledore, après avoir épuisé les possibilités de son marécage portable, espionné ses professeurs avec une oreille à rallonge sans même trop se cacher et pour finir, envoyé Rusard à l'infirmerie avec une pastille de gerbe, tentait maintenant de refiler à une malheureuse victime quelconque, une praline longue langue. Il avait déjà réussi à offrir un nougat Néansang à action retardée (une nouveauté !) à Cornélius Fudge venu lui présenter ses vœux et un Pousse-rikiki à son assistant, le coincé Percy Weasley…

Le vieil homme était pertinemment au courant des relations entre Severus et Harry depuis le jour de Noël. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre. Son espion emplumé, Fumseck, l'avait d'ailleurs bien aidé. Dumbledore était ravi de cette nouvelle. Il avait toujours été désolé du célibat forcé de Severus et de son refus à même tenter de remédier à cet état de chose.

Bien sûr, la technique employée par Harry l'avait surpris et puis fait hurler de rire, ce qui avait rendu Dobby perplexe. L'Elfe ne s'était pas fait prier pour raconter au Directeur que son bien-aimé Harry Potter avait offert un cadeau de Noël au terrifiant Professeur Rogue. Intrigué, Albus avait pressé Dobby de tout lui raconter et le vieux mage avait vite compris la nature du cadeau en question. Visiblement, l'Elfe n'avait pas une seule idée de la combine à laquelle il avait participé.

Dumbledore ne lui expliqua pas et lui affirma que c'était une excellente nouvelle et qu'il était enchanté de cette charmante idée d'Harry. L'Elfe idolâtre, un grand sourire sur son visage gris, était retourné aux cuisines en clamant que Dumbledore était le second plus grand sorcier du monde, Harry étant le premier, bien évidemment.

Depuis, l'air de rien, Albus surveillait le comportement de Minerva qu'il jugeait excessif, ce qui le surprenait un peu. McCrory, il le savait, n'avait aucune chance et allait au devant de bien des désillusions. Il savait aussi, pour avoir écouté une conversation en cachette, que le reste des chipies ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme et l'assurance de McGonagall. Visiblement, elles avaient compris le lien qu'il y avait entre Severus et Harry et décidé de ne pas s'en mêler, ce qui était la sagesse même.

Poppy Pomfresh, entre deux gorgées de thé – épicé d'une seule goutte de _Véritasérum_ – l'après-midi du jour de l'An, avait avoué au vieil homme avoir lancé un sortilège médicomagique sur Harry Potter et Severus Rogue à leur insu, et avoir eu la preuve que les deux hommes n'étaient pas vierges et avaient eu une relation sexuelle deux heures auparavant. Par contre, elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'ils l'avaient eue ensemble, mais pour elle, il ne pouvait s'agir d'une coïncidence. Albus était bien d'accord avec elle.

Les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de chance. Ils avaient essayé de joindre Harry par cheminette déjà trois fois : Le soir du trente, et puis du trente-et-un et aussi du premier janvier. Malheureusement, à chaque fois, l'élève ayant répondu à l'appel, n'avait pu que leur annoncer qu'Harry Potter ne se trouvait pas dans la Tour des Gryffondors. Tout ceci les rendait extrêmement inquiets.

Visiblement, Molly et Arthur, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, n'étaient au courant de rien donc Harry n'avait pas été renvoyé. Les deux rouquins farceurs se doutaient bien que leur frère serait à présent le dernier au courant de quoi que ce soit qui puisse concerner Harry, étant donné son attitude le jour de Noël. Ils ne s'étaient pas privés de tout raconter à leurs parents qui outrés, avaient demandé des explications à Ron et exigé qu'il s'excuse immédiatement. Bien entendu, Ron avait refusé de s'exécuter et était depuis lors puni, et de corvée de ménage et de vaisselle, à la façon moldue, ce qui avait encore rajouté à son ressentiment.

Ginny, elle, en voulait à mort à Ron. Ce petit gredin était bien capable de foutre en l'air tous ses projets de séduction, de conquête et de mariage, qu'elle mijotait depuis des années, avec pour cible Harry Potter.

Dans un hibou, Hermione avait remercié Harry pour son cadeau, qu'elle jugeait absolument fascinant et formidable, lui enjoignant de ne pas écouter les bêtises de Ron qui d'ailleurs était puni pour avoir osé envoyer une beuglante pour une raison aussi mesquine.

Mais en ce soir du second jour de janvier, les jumeaux avaient enfin eu de la chance. Harry se trouvait seul dans la salle commune après le couvre-feu, attendant la fin de la réunion des professeurs pour aller rejoindre Severus dans ses cachots. Lorsque le bruit des flammes se modifia, Harry leva la tête de son livre et regarda distraitement l'âtre changer de couleur.

— HARRY ! fit la voix d'un des jumeaux. Enfin ! On essaie de te joindre depuis trois jours, mec !

— Pousse toi, George, je veux lui parler aussi ! fit alors une autre voix, absolument identique.

Une autre tête apparut alors à côté de la première dans les flammes, tandis que le jeune Sauveur du Monde Magique s'agenouillait devant la cheminée.

— Fred, George ! Désolé les gars, je vous avais complètement zappés avec tout ça.

— Raconte !

— Minute, Fred…

Harry sortit sa baguette de la poche de la robe d'école qu'il portait par-dessus ses vêtements moldus neufs. Il lança un _Assurdiato_ autour d'eux, pour être certain qu'aucun des gamins qui se trouvait dans les dortoirs ne puisse les entendre.

— On est tranquille.

— T'as pas eu trop d'ennuis ? Merde, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu te serais fait choper aussi vite, surtout par Rogue. Mais comment il a fait, ce con ?

— Tout va bien, George, s'amusa Harry. En fait, Severus est ravi de son cadeau de Noël, et… il voulait simplement me dire qu'il savait que c'était moi, et aussi…

— Aussi ? demandèrent abruptement les jumeaux d'une même voix.

— Ben… il veut qu'on continue…

— QUOI ?

— HEIN ?

— Tiens, pour une fois, vous ne dites pas la même chose en même temps. Ça change !

— Tu n'as pas eu de retenue ? insista Fred, un sourcil levé. Ni de points retirés, ou de sévices par Rusard au fin fond des cachots, tout ça quoi…

— Nan. Rien. Personne n'est au courant, heu… à priori, quoique je suis sûr que les profs se posent des questions depuis le coup du gui. M'enfin…

— Le coup du gui ? Kézako ?

— Severus s'est retrouvé coincé sous une branche de gui ensorcelé, près de la Grande Salle. Pour faire court, j'étais là, j'ai dû aller le délivrer et McGo est arrivée, avec Chourave, Sinistra, Vector et l'autre crétin de McCrory.

— Ah oui, Hermione nous a raconté, le prof de DCFM de cette année. Elle le trouve pas très bon non plus.

— Le mot est faible. Ce débile veut coller Severus dans ses draps en plus. S'il fait un geste vers Sev', je le métamorphose en véracrasse !

— T'es nul en métamorphose, Harry. Laisse-le-nous… On a des p'tites choses à essayer, et justement on cherchait un cobaye… ricana Fred, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

— Bon, tu racontes la suite ? insista George, avide.

— Ouais… J'ai dû embrasser Severus, pour le délivrer et McGo a piqué sa crise. Elle veut absolument qu'il sorte avec McCrory et elle me fait suer depuis. Elle tire des points, me fout en retenue… mais j'ai dit que j'irai pas. Elle peut courir ! Dumbledore se marre, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Je suis presque sûr qu'il sait ou qu'il s'en doute, mais il ne dit rien. Et il a mouché McGo plusieurs fois, quand elle en avait après nous.

— Et… Vous continuez ? Tu sais ? A coucher ensemble, quoi… tenta George sous le regard amusé de son frère Fred.

— Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! On n'arrête pas ! Heureusement qu'il m'a filé une potion cicatrisante et un baume parce que je vous dis pas… je pouvais plus m'asseoir.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et Fred se mit à tousser, ayant avalé par mégarde un peu de suie à cette occasion.

— Bon, ben si tout va bien au final et que vous êtes contents, c'est le principal. On est soulagé, mec. On te voyait mort et enterré, transformé en ingrédient de potions, renvoyé, pendu par les pieds dans un cachot aux bons soins de Rusard, enfin tu imagines...

— Joli programme, George, gloussa Harry, une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un éclat de rire. Mais tu n'avais pas pensé à la bonne solution.

— On en était même vachement loin, si tu veux savoir, soupira Fred. Mais tout va bien, et c'est le plus important. On va te laisser, puisqu'on est rassurés maintenant. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose pour te débarrasser de l'autre crétin encombrant, tu n'hésites pas à demander, surtout.

— Au fait, Ron est puni. On a dit à M'man ce qu'il t'avait fait, si tu avais vu la tête qu'elle a tirée ! Je l'avais pas vu aussi furieuse, depuis le jour où Charlie avait vendu Ginny à un copain contre une figurine de dragon quand il avait huit ans, poursuivit George.

— Hein ? Vendu Ginny ?

— Ouais, elle venait de naître et son pote voulait une p'tite sœur à la place de son p'tit frère. Ces deux idiots voulaient échanger les bébés, contre une figurine de dragon, une idée de Charlie. Il a eu le cul rouge pendant une bonne semaine ! La cuillère en bois a chauffé ce soir-là. P'pa a refusé de causer à Charlie pendant un mois. Il faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

— M'en souviens aussi, fit Fred avec un sourire nostalgique.

— Et Ron ? Il a tâté de la cuillère ? demanda Harry en souriant.

— Chais pas, répondit Fred, tandis que George haussait les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Mais on sait qu'il est de corvée de ménage et de vaisselle, façon moldue depuis.

— Et tu oublies le dégnomage du jardin !

— Oui, y a le dégnomage aussi, rajouta Fred. Mais ce que George n'a pas dit, c'est qu'on a balancé de la poudre attir'gnomes partout dans le jardin. Donc quoi que Ronnichou fasse, y en a encore plus.

— On essayait de faire une potion repouss'gnomes et on a fait une 'tite erreur. A la place, on s'est retrouvé avec une poudre qui les attire. On s'est dit que c'était pécher de gaspiller et on a décidé de s'en servir comme punition. Sans compter que Ginny et Hermione font la gueule à Ron, il est mal barré, ce p'tit idiot !

* * *

Le Professeur Angus McCrory mijotait sa revanche depuis le jour de Noël. Il fallait dire que Minerva McGonagall lui avait pas mal monté le bourrichon, tout comme Madame McCrory mère, que la pensée de son unique rejeton en couple avec un héros de la Guerre avec un Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe, faisait baver. L'idiot en rose et jaune – ses couleurs favorites – avait décidé de provoquer Harry Potter en duel, pour les beaux yeux noirs de Severus Rogue. Il attendait juste son heure.

Harry, lui, attendait dans le Grand Hall, l'arrivée des élèves qui était prévue vers 18 heures à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Il avait vu Hagrid et Flitwick, tous deux chaudement vêtus, traverser le parc de l'école en direction des monumentales grilles gardées par les sangliers ailés. A regret, le jeune sorcier avait rangé ses habits neufs au fond de sa malle et remis les vieilleries données par sa Tante Pétunia. Par-dessus, pour cacher la misère, il portait sa robe d'école aux couleurs de Gryffondor, ainsi que sa cape de sorcier aux agrafes d'argent. Il remonta le cache-nez de laine rouge et jaune devant sa bouche et son nez et lissa le dos de ses mains gantées de laine. Assis sur l'une des premières marches du Grand Escalier de marbre, il fixait les deux battants des Grandes Portes donnant sur le cloître, et qui pour l'instant étaient fermées afin de conserver un peu la chaleur diffusée par les quelques braseros dispersés dans le Hall et les couloirs environnants. Il savait que Severus était dans son labo de potion devant un chaudron de _Véritasérum_ et qu'il ne serait pas disponible de la soirée ou alors très tard.

Des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix lui arrachèrent un sourire derrière son écharpe. Un des lourds battant s'ouvrit sous la poigne solide d'Hagrid et les premiers élèves entrèrent. Harry dût affronter les frères Crivey qui voulurent à tout prix savoir s'il avait reçu leur cadeau et s'il avait passé de bonnes fêtes.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas vérifié les paquets qui avaient été envoyés par ses admirateurs, ils les avaient tous distribués aux autres Gryffondors restés à l'école.

— Heuu… Ohhhh… Oui… C'était très bien pensé, j'ai apprécié. Merci beaucoup, mais il ne fallait pas…

Deux sourires ravis ornèrent les visages quasi semblables des deux petits blonds qui sautillèrent presque de joie et coururent en riant vers la Grande Salle où le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi. Les malles commençaient à s'empiler dans le Hall, grâce à la magie des Elfes de Poudlard. Pendant le dîner, elles seraient réparties dans les dortoirs et déposées au pied des lits.

Comme il regardait encore les deux frères Crivey s'agiter, heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard, Harry ne vit pas ses deux amis venir vers lui. Il fut violemment bousculé et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. La chute ne lui fut épargnée que grâce à Hermione qui le retint par le bras et le tira en arrière.

— Par Merlin ! Ça va, Harry ? J'ai cru que tu allais t'étaler !

— Hein ? Heuu… ouais… ouais… t'as pensé à relever le signalement de l'hippogriffe ?

Hermione éclata de rire et retira son bonnet de laine et ses gants, tandis qu'Harry se tournait vers le Grand Escalier afin d'identifier son « agresseur ». Il ne vit une silhouette en veste moldue écossaise surmontée d'une tête rousse, qui grimpait rageusement les escaliers de marbre.

Ron… C'était Ron qui lui avait joué ce tour.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur puis la moutarde lui monta au nez. Ce petit con de Ron, ce jaloux pathologique de Ron n'allait pas remettre ça encore une fois ! Déjà, il y avait eu ses six mois de bouderie, de mépris total et d'insultes pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ensuite sa rage et son dégoût lorsqu'Harry avait hérité des biens de ses parents et de son parrain, faisant de lui la première fortune du Monde Magique, dépassant de peu les Malefoy. Harry avait commis la naïve erreur de montrer à Hermione ses documents bancaires pour avoir son avis sur des placements éventuels dans des entreprises moldues et sorcières, et Ron avait jeté un œil sur le total des avoirs de son ami.

Et il avait très mal pris la nouvelle…

Pourtant, Hermione avait réussi à le calmer, mais le rouquin avait remis ça quelques semaines plus tard lorsqu'il avait découvert le contenu de la malle de son ami, lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Harry s'était fait une garde-robe de ministre, comme disaient les Moldus et Ron qui n'avait que peu de vêtements neufs et surtout pas de cette qualité, en avait pratiquement fait une jaunisse. Hermione et Neville avaient mis trois jours à le calmer, encore une fois, grandement aidés par le fait qu'Harry avait remis ses vieux habits Dursley pour ne pas offenser son meilleur ami.

Et là, on repartait pour un tour… et cette fois-ci pour une idiote histoire de cadeau de Noël !

Il ne manquait plus que cette petite pétasse de Ginny s'y mette aussi et c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Harry sursauta et poussa presque un cri lorsqu'une furie rousse lui sauta au cou en braillant son prénom.

— HARRY ! Je t'ai manqué ? Hein que je t'ai manqué ?

Ginny.

Encore elle. Il était maudit.

Et Hermione qui souriait, tentant de cacher son fou rire naissant derrière sa main tenant une paire de gants.

— Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à quiconque, Ginny, j'ai été très occupé.

_° C'est le moins que je puisse dire… °_

— Ah oui ? fit la rouquine boudeuse en relâchant Harry et en reculant pour mieux le toiser, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche pincée. Elle s'appelle comment cette conne ?

— Pardon ?

— Elle s'appelle comment la mocheté qui t'a mis le grappin dessus ?

C'en était trop. D'abord Ron et sa bousculade et maintenant les présomptions débiles de Ginny.

— Elle ne s'appelle pas ! Il n'y a personne ! Et d'abord je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Gin'. Alors tu seras bien aimable de garder pour toi, tes réflexions à deux noises ! gronda Harry vraiment énervé. Je ne critique pas avec qui tu sors, alors fous-moi la paix !

Et pour montrer sa franche désapprobation, Harry planta là les deux filles, et se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers la Grande Salle afin d'attendre le dîner.

Il n'assista pas à la colère d'Hermione, qui déjà outrée de l'attitude exécrable de Ron depuis Noël, remit vertement Ginny à sa place.

La brunette aux cheveux touffus alla rejoindre son ami à leurs places habituelles. Celui-ci regardait ses doigts, la tête basse et visiblement éprouvé.

— Elle va te laisser tranquille, Harry, annonça tranquillement Mione en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Je lui ai dit que j'aviserais McGo personnellement si elle recommençait encore son cirque.

— McGo ! pesta Harry. Je ne suis pas dans ses petits papiers en ce moment, alors évite, si tu peux. Ça me retomberait dessus encore…

— Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Rien de précis. C'est juste que Dumbledore a pas mal déconné avec ses blagues de Noël et elle en veut à mort à celui qui lui a donné le colis.

— Ouille…

— Tu aurais dû voir ça… Mione… Dumbledore avait transformé en marécage toute la Grande Salle et il pêchait des poissons bizarres qu'il avait conjurés, installé dans une petite barque. Rogue est même allé le rejoindre avec une autre barque. Ensuite, notre légendaire terreur des cachots a poussé McCrory dans l'eau. C'était excellent ! Je suis sûr que Chourave a des tas de photos, elle n'a pas arrêté de mitrailler pendant les vacances. Elle avait son appareil dans la poche de sa robe. Une vraie Crivey…

— Ouahhhh…. Il a poussé McCrory dans l'eau ? Mais… pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

— Comment je le saurais ? Mais cet idiot devait le mériter d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le sourire d'Harry réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione. Rapidement, les places autour d'eux furent occupées par leurs condisciples et chacun raconta ses vacances et ses petites histoires. Ron était redescendu de la Tour de Gryffondor pour prendre place un peu à l'écart, la bouche pincée. En voyant la malle d'Harry qui trônait toute seule dans le dortoir, il avait eu la soudaine idée d'aller fouiller dedans afin de voir ce que ce petit arriviste de Potter avait bien pu faire de son argent au lieu d'offrir un _cadeau décent_ à son meilleur ami.

Mal lui en avait pris, car la malle était protégée par de sérieux sortilèges – et même quelques maléfices – et Ron l'avait senti passer. Il coulerait encore de l'eau sous les ponts avant qu'il ne s'avise de recommencer !


	3. La vengeance de Minerva

**Bêta : **Mokonalex

* * *

Dans la Salle Commune des Rouge et Or, les élèves avaient repris leurs marques et leurs habitudes précédentes. Ron, snobant Harry depuis son retour, jouait une partie d'échecs contre Seamus, qui étrennait ainsi l'échiquier que son grand-père lui avait offert. Les figurines étaient plutôt violentes et grossières et cela faisait bien rire les deux joueurs.

Hermione lisait dans un coin près de la cheminée, Neville, lui, bichonnait une espèce de fleur bizarre qui semblait à deux doigts de crever tant elle faisait pitié.

Ginny faisait la tête et fusillait Harry de son regard noisette, furieuse d'avoir ainsi été repoussée : il ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Le Sauveur du Monde Magique attendait avec impatience et désœuvrement, l'heure du couvre-feu pour aller rejoindre Severus dans ses cachots. Après un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se résolut à s'occuper l'esprit utilement et décida d'aller s'allonger sur son lit, dans le dortoir désert afin de commencer un des romans moldus qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour Noël.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva McGonagall qui traînait dans sa Salle Commune, vérifiant que tout le monde était bien là, regarda distraitement Ron battre encore une fois Seamus à plate couture et pavoiser fier de lui. S'apercevant qu'Harry Potter n'était pas dans la pièce, elle s'approcha d'Hermione.

— Miss Granger ? Monsieur Potter n'est pas là ?

— Il est dans son dortoir, Professeur. Il doit sûrement lire, je lui ai offert de la lecture légère pour les fêtes, répondit la brunette en levant les yeux de son grimoire.

— Ah… Bien. Dans ce cas, tout le monde est là, c'est parfait.

— Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte ! grommela Ron. Ce radin… il me fait honte !

— RON ! Arrête tes bêtises, veux-tu ? C'est ton comportement qui me fait honte ! Je vais me coucher tiens ! Tu me fatigues ! Tu feras la ronde tout seul ça t'occupera utilement, Tu n'en fais jamais, c'est toujours à moi de tout faire. Bonsoir, Professeur McGonagall.

— Bonsoir, Miss Granger.

Un peu surprise, McGonagall regarda Hermione fermer son livre d'un claquement sec, se lever et se diriger d'un pas vif vers les escaliers qui menaient aux divers dortoirs. Puis, elle se retourna pour voir Ron entrer dans les toilettes et refermer la porte d'un coup un peu trop fort. Visiblement, l'entente n'était pas au beau fixe entre les trois amis qui pourtant ne s'étaient pas vus de toutes les vacances de Noël. Un petit rictus amusé orna un instant son visage ridé. Elle allait se servir de cette nouvelle pour semer la zizanie dans la vie de Potter qui n'aurait ainsi plus envie ni le temps, de courir après son Professeur de Potions. Mais quelle idée ! C'était tout bonnement un scandale ! Et si Albus n'y mettait pas fin… elle s'en chargerait ! C'était son devoir de Directrice de Maison.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Minerva McGonagall chouchoutait ses lionceaux, non pas du tout. Elle ne s'en souciait guère d'ailleurs, les laissant libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, tant que cela ne nuisait pas à la réputation de la Maison Gryffondor, à la Coupe des Quatre Maison ou au Championnat de Quidditch. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux venait se plaindre, elle éludait en renvoyant l'élève dans la Salle Commune, sans l'écouter ou prêter attention à ses désirs ou besoins. Plus d'une fois, les « 1ère année » dépaysés et cafardeux n'avaient eu pour seul soutien que les Préfets de leur Maison, qui heureusement avaient pour la plupart bien fait leur job. Sauf Ron, qui les envoyait à Hermione d'un air agacé, ce qui exaspérait la jeune sorcière. Elle s'était souvent demandée pourquoi Dumbledore avait nommé Ron préfet, alors qu'il avait – comme elle disait toujours – la sensibilité d'une à cuillère à café.

Hermione savait par les anciens Préfets de Serpentard, à présent diplômés, que Rogue était très à l'écoute de ses élèves, surveillant les plus jeunes, veillant à leurs horaires de coucher, aidant aux devoirs tous les élèves en faisant la demande, conduisant lui-même les malades à Poppy Pomfresh, même à trois heures du matin. En bref, c'était un bon Directeur de Maison. Pomona Chourave était une mère poule qui couvait ses élèves comme ses poussins, et Flitwick était très disponible et toujours à l'écoute, quel que soit le problème, selon les confidences de Luna et Neville qui lui, côtoyait sans cesse la Professeur de Botanique avec laquelle il avait prévu de faire un apprentissage après son diplôme.

En bref, un autre Directeur de Maison se serait enquis de la mise à l'écart d'Harry par Ron Weasley, surtout après une amitié de six ans. Mais McGonagall ne s'en était jamais souciée, et pourtant elle avait parfaitement vu Ron rejeter Harry pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et se répandre en calomnies sur son compte à plusieurs reprises depuis lors. Tant que sa Maison n'était pas à feu et à sang, elle s'en fichait comme de son premier match de Quidditch. Mieux, le froid entre les deux élèves allait servir ses noirs desseins.

Car de sombres projets, elle en avait. Il fallait séparer Severus et Harry immédiatement, avant que l'irréparable ne se produise et pour cela, Ron allait l'aider, involontairement bien entendu. Il fallait que ça ait l'air d'un hasard, au pire d'un accident. Ce Weasley-là n'était pas la bougie la plus lumineuse du gâteau, c'était un fait, et donc il ne résisterait jamais à l'inquisition et la sagacité d'Hermione Granger, si elle s'avisait de solliciter son aide.

Le Professeur McGonagall dans sa sottise, n'envisagea pas une seule seconde que l'irréparable s'était déjà produit entre Harry et Severus, et que son intervention allait causer un drame. Non, elle voulait que son protégé, ce ridicule et incompétent McCrory, ancien Poufsouffle et accessoirement fils d'une de ses ex-condisciples et amie de Gryffondor, sorte avec Severus Rogue ! Peu importe que Severus s'y oppose, Angus le souhaitait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle entra donc à toute vitesse dans son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et prit quelque chose sur une pile bien nette, puis repoussa violemment ledit tiroir qui claqua et sortit du bureau tout aussi rapidement. Elle reprit sa place près du canapé où se trouvait Hermione quelques minutes auparavant, comme si elle n'avait jamais bougé de là. Elle fit semblant de surveiller quelques 3ème année qui riaient un peu trop fort, tandis qu'un bruit de chasse d'eau se faisait entendre et que Ron sortait des toilettes en tirant sur son vieux pull trop court.

Négligemment, elle reprit le chemin de son bureau et lança quelques mots à Ron.

— Ah, Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger ne fera pas sa ronde ce soir, le voyage semble l'avoir fatiguée, je compte donc sur vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouais, ouais… heuuu… je veux dire, oui, Professeur McGonagall.

— Parfait, Monsieur Weasley, je vous fais confiance ! Je file chez le Professeur Dumbledore, je suis en retard.

Et la vieille femme laissa discrètement quelque chose tomber de sa poche, ouvrit la porte de son bureau, entra et la referma rapidement, tandis que Ron, avisant ce qu'il y avait par terre, tenta de la retenir.

— Vous avez perdu… quelque chose, termina-t-il dans le vide, la Professeure ayant déjà quitté la pièce.

En s'approchant, il regarda l'objet et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une photo, magiquement développée car les sujets étaient animés. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, se promettant de la rendre au prochain cours de métamorphose. Il la porta à son regard et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses oreilles s'empourprèrent. Sur le cliché, un couple enlacé s'embrassait voracement à pleine bouche, sous un bouquet de gui.

Deux hommes. C'était déjà horrible. Mais le pire, ce n'était pas encore ça, non.

C'était Harry Potter et… Severus Rogue.

Le soufflé court, choqué, à deux doigts de l'hyperventilation, Ron serra convulsivement le cliché dans sa main. Puis il courut à toutes jambes vers l'escalier de la Tour et grimpa les étages en hurlant.

— POTTER ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! TRAÎTRE !

Habitués au langage peu châtié de Ron Weasley et à ses légendaires colères, les élèves présents ne levèrent qu'à peine la tête en entendant ces vociférations. Certains regardèrent Ginny qui avait le nez plongé dans Sorcière Hebdo et que la situation n'émotionnait visiblement pas pour deux noises. En haussant les épaules, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations précédentes.

Harry était dégoûté en entrant dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. Il referma la porte derrière lui, retira sa robe d'école, ses chaussures et grimpa sur son lit. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, en sortit le roman qu'il s'était promis de lire en premier et s'allongea de tout son long, la tête bien enfoncée dans l'oreiller moelleux. D'un geste de baguette, les rideaux du baldaquin se fermèrent, puis un globe lumineux se matérialisa et se mit à flotter au dessus de la tête de lit, éclairant le volume que le jeune homme tenait entre ses mains.

_° Le mystère du galion englouti… Titre prometteur, je me demande si Hermione l'a déjà lu… °_

Et sans plus se préoccuper de l'agitation qui régnait dans la Salle Commune, Harry entreprit de dévorer son livre. Plongé dans les aventures épiques de Jonathan Carter, le chercheur de trésors, il n'entendit pas Ron revenir et hurler devant les rideaux fermés. Le sortilège qu'il utilisait habituellement pour les fermer, les verrouillait et l'isolait dans une bulle de silence. Il avait découvert ce sort dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque du 12 Square Grimmaurd lorsqu'il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars et était persécuté par les visions provoquées par son lien avec Voldemort. Depuis la mort du terrible Mage Noir, le lien avec lui s'était rompu et les visions avaient complètement cessé. Pourtant, l'habitude aidant, il avait continué à l'utiliser, ce qui lui permettait certains soirs où ses hormones étaient en folie, de se laisser aller aux joies de la masturbation en toute discrétion.

Maintenant qu'il avait un partenaire sexuel plus que régulier et exigeant, ça ne risquait pas de lui arriver avant un bon moment.

Fou de rage, Ron poursuivit ses invectives, puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, persuadé qu'Harry dormait entouré d'un simple sort d'isolation, il se résolut à aller se coucher, décidé qu'il aurait tout le temps de faire sa fête au sale traitre, avant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Bien lui en prit car Neville attiré par les hurlements entra dans le dortoir, son tristounet pot de fleur à la main. Il regarda le visage empourpré de Ron avec étonnement et déposa la fleur sur sa table de nuit, juste à côté de son _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_.

— Un souci, Ron ? s'inquiéta-t-il tout en prenant son pyjama sous son oreiller.

— Oui ! gronda le rouquin, les dents serrées avec une rage difficilement contenue. Regarde-ça !

Il tendit la photo à présent froissée à Neville Londubat, qui la prit sans rien dire. Son regard s'écarquilla de stupéfaction en découvrant le cliché. Il releva la tête, horrifié, du moins c'est ce que Ron comprit, et balbutia d'une voix blanche.

— C'est…c'est Harry ? Et… et… LUI, sous le gui ?

— Exactement ! Cette photo est tombée accidentellement de la poche de McGonagall tout à l'heure. Je voulais la lui rendre, et puis j'ai vu ce que c'était. Tu m'étonnes que ce petit saligaud ne voulait pas venir au Terrier pour les vacances. Il avait bien mieux à faire ! Roucouler avec cette enflure de Rogue ! Il est complètement cinglé ! Un sale traitre, voilà ce qu'il est ! Il se tape un mec, et encore en plus un Serpentard, un Mangemort, un vieux pervers ! Il me dégoûte !

Neville baissa de nouveau son regard vers la photo, tout en s'asseyant sur son lit. Le cliché l'avait choqué bien entendu, car il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Et puis… c'était Rogue, la terreur des cachots qui lui faisait si peur, qui insultait Harry à tour de bras pendant les cours de potions et le harcelait de retenues pour des motifs futiles. Pourtant, la photo indiquait autre chose. Visiblement, l'ardeur mise dans le baiser et les deux corps enlacés étroitement, montraient qu'ils étaient tous deux consentants, même si coincés sous le gui. Était-ce possible que leur attitude en cours, ne soit qu'une façade destinée à cacher une relation bien plus profonde et dépassant le cadre des relations habituelles entre un élève et son professeur ? Il n'était pas homophobe et pas choqué par le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes, contrairement à Ron. Son grand-oncle Algie était gay et n'en faisait pas mystère. Bien sûr, il était maintenant plus que centenaire et n'avait plus de petits-amis depuis longtemps, mais sa chambre était tapissée d'anciennes photos sépia moldues pour les plus vieilles et développées magiquement à partir des années 20, quand la potion de développement avait été créée. Ces photos le montraient, dans la force de l'âge, en compagnie d'amants, d'amis et de compagnons presque tous aujourd'hui défunts.

Il ne pensait pas Rogue si vieux que ça. Il n'avait même pas la quarantaine. Grand-mère Augusta lui avait dit un jour que Rogue avait été dans la même année à Poudlard que ses parents et les Potter. Alors, non, ce n'était pas vieux du tout. Et être homosexuel ne faisait pas obligatoirement de vous un pervers. Oncle Algie n'en était pas un, c'était un très brave homme bien qu'un peu farfelu parfois, un peu comme Dumbledore qui était un de ses vieux amis. Ron disait de ces choses ! Et sans preuve, bien entendu.

Tout en tendant la photo à Ron, Neville s'inquiéta.

— Que vas-tu en faire ? La rendre à McGo ?

— Nan. Mieux que ça mon vieux Nev', je vais la vendre à la Gazette du Sorcier et à Sorcière Hebdo. Potter, ce rapiat, ce sale pédé, va bientôt être la risée du Monde Magique ! Il pourra prendre son sale or et aller se terrer dans un trou chez les Moldus ! Et Rogue, il sera viré par les administrateurs et Dumbledore ne pourra rien faire pour le protéger. Peut-être même que le Ministère de la Magie le collera à Azkaban !

La haine et les paroles venimeuses de Ron choquèrent encore plus Neville que la découverte de la liaison d'Harry avec le Professeur Rogue.

— Tu devrais pas faire ça, Ron. Harry a sauvé le Monde Magique en battant Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est important, et puis qu'il aime les hommes, c'est pas si grave. Chacun fait comme il veut, après tout.

— Nev', si tu ne sortais pas avec Hannah, je me poserais des questions ! persifla le rouquin méchamment.

— Oh, non. Y a pas à s'en poser. Je préfère les filles, fit Neville d'une voix apaisante, en haussant les épaules pour tenter de calmer Ron discrètement.

Sous le regard soudain suspicieux de Ron, Neville se leva, prit son pyjama qu'il avait du coup abandonné sur le lit près de lui et quitta le dortoir pour la salle de bain, comme chaque soir. Ron, lui, se dévêtit sur place, enfila un vieux pyjama qui avait autrefois appartenu à son frère Charlie, et qui était bien décoloré et usé. Il glissa la photo sous son oreiller, se retourna pour lancer un coup d'œil méprisant vers le lit aux rideaux fermés d'Harry et se glissa sous ses draps et couvertures. Neville revint en pyjama, fraîchement douché, quelques minutes plus tard, suivi par Dean et Seamus.

Allongé sur le côté, la mine sévère et les yeux glacés, Ron rongeait son frein et avait complètement oublié de faire sa ronde de Préfet. Pas étonnant, il laissait toujours ce soin à Hermione, se contentant de rire et de s'amuser dans la Salle Commune au lieu de faire son devoir ainsi que ses devoirs tout court d'ailleurs. Si Hermione s'apercevait qu'il n'avait pas, encore une fois, rempli son rôle de Préfet, elle allait lui arracher les yeux.

Les torches magiques s'éteignirent l'une après l'autre et un à un les garçons s'endormirent. Seul, Neville gardait les yeux ouverts, fixant le rayon de lune qui entrait par la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'étaient presque jamais fermés. Il réfléchissait à la décision à prendre. Il n'était pas possible de laisser Ronald détruire ainsi la réputation d'Harry et faire renvoyer le Professeur Rogue. Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas le Maître des Potions, mais il ne voulait pas briser sa vie. Il avait depuis longtemps prouvé son allégeance et sa valeur, ayant même été récompensé, tout comme Harry, d'un Ordre de Merlin de première classe.

Dès qu'Harry se réveillerait, il le mettrait en garde.

A peine sa décision prise, Neville entendit le bruit de rideaux qu'on ouvrait, derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Harry, toujours habillé, assis sur le bord de son lit qui rangeait un livre dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

— Oh… désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, Nev'.

— Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, Harry, je ne dormais pas. Et tu tombes bien, je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important.

— Heuuu… demain ? Là… heuuu… je voulais… comment dire… aller faire un tour, balbutia Harry, un peu gêné.

— Non, maintenant, demain ça sera peut-être trop tard.

Intrigué, Harry qui entre temps avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle, s'approcha du lit de Neville. Celui-ci se redressa et s'assit au bord de son lit pour enfiler ses pantoufles. Il se leva, mit sa robe de chambre et prit Harry par le bras pour l'éloigner des lits.

— Ron a trouvé quelque chose ce soir. Quelque chose que le Professeur McGonagall a laissé tombé.

Devant la mine attentive d'Harry, Neville poursuivit.

— Il a trouvé une photo de toi avec le Professeur Rogue, sous le gui.

Harry pâlit brusquement et ses yeux, traversés fugitivement par une lueur de panique, s'agrandirent sous le choc de la révélation. Neville soupira.

— Je vois que tu sais de quoi je parle. Il veut vendre la photo aux journaux, la Gazette du Sorcier et Sorcière-Hebdo, afin que le scandale vous éclabousse tous les deux, et que Rogue soit viré et jeté à Azkaban. Et toi, chassé peut-être du Monde Magique.

— Il est complètement cinglé ! Mais d'où vient cette photo ? Comment McGo a-t-elle eu ça entre les mains ? Minute… je sais…. Chourave ! Elle a passé les vacances à mitrailler tout le monde avec son appareil, pire que Colin !

— Oui, je sais, c'est sa nouvelle marotte. Elle a eu cet appareil en cadeau pour son anniversaire avec ses enfants. Au début, elle ne photographiait que les plantes magiques des serres, je vois qu'elle a étendu son champ d'action. Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que personne n'ait rien dit… si… toi et… vous êtes ensemble.

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un _Assurdiato_ en désignant du menton les lits occupés par leurs trois condisciples endormis.

— Ok. Severus et moi, on est ensemble depuis les vacances. Ça s'est fait un peu… comment dire… par accident.

— C'est pas un problème pour moi, même si c'est Rogue. Ça me surprend parce que franchement qui se douterait, vous passez votre temps à vous détester.

— Dumbledore sait, ou s'en doute. Avec lui, difficile de savoir, précisa Harry. Je pense que personne ne dit rien parce qu'il a dû les museler d'une façon ou d'une autre, je suppose. Mais que faisait McGo avec cette photo dans sa poche ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait en faire ? Me menacer ? Faire chanter Severus ? Elle est sur mon dos depuis le début des vacances. Elle veut à tout prix que cet abruti de McCrory sorte avec Sev' !

L'abréviation du prénom de la Terreur des cachots fit lever un sourcil amusé à Neville mais il ne le souligna pas.

— Je suppose que tu allais le rejoindre ?

Harry hocha la tête brièvement.

— T'y vas souvent ?

— Toutes les nuits.

— Whaaaaaa…. Et… tu… fais… ça… heuu… avec lui ? bredouilla Neville qui s'empourprait à vue d'œil.

Harry hocha une seule fois la tête, en regardant ses chaussettes.

— Je savais pas que tu préférais les mecs. Remarque, je savais pas que Ron était homophobe non plus.

— Hein ? fit Harry en relevant brutalement la tête.

— Il déteste les gays, il les appelle des pervers et des sales pédés.

Le jeune héros du Monde Magique poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux, écœuré.

— Je l'ignorais aussi.

— Hermione m'a raconté, dans le train. Tu sais, ce qu'il t'a fait pour les fêtes. La beuglante, tout ça…

— Il ne trouvait pas son cadeau assez cher.

— Il paraît, oui. Il me déçoit beaucoup. Je crois que je ne vais plus trop être ami avec lui, s'il est comme ça. Et puis, il y a eu cette histoire à la rentrée, avec tes nouveaux vêtements, et puis quand il a su combien tu étais riche. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as hérité. Franchement, je suis sûr que tu aurais préféré être fauché mais avec des parents. Moi, personnellement, j'aurais préféré.

— Moi aussi, Nev'. Moi aussi.

— Tu vas faire quoi ? Je ne sais pas où il a mis la photo. Cachée sûrement ou peut-être même sur lui…

— Je vais descendre retrouver Severus et je vais lui raconter. Il décidera.

Neville hocha la tête et retourna tranquillement vers son lit. Tandis qu'il retirait robe de chambre et chaussons, Harry, lui, mettait ses chaussures, la mine sévère. Il passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et ferma de nouveau ses rideaux avec le même sortilège informulé qu'auparavant.

Il vit Neville, de nouveau couché, qui le regardait l'air grave. Harry lui fit un signe de tête et s'enroula dans sa cape d'invisibilité après avoir enfilé sa robe de sorcier. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit silencieusement et laissa passer le jeune homme invisible. Il la repoussa doucement et Neville ferma les yeux afin de chercher le sommeil.

Harry était furieux, il avait envie d'étrangler Ron, de lui envoyer quelques maléfices bien cuisants et pas seulement ceux qui portaient ce nom. Mais il allait faire mieux que ça. Oh non, il n'allait pas se salir les mains ou la baguette. Il allait laisser Severus se charger de ce petit crétin, et ensuite les jumeaux prendraient le relais. Sans compter Hermione… il suffirait de lui révéler les menaces dont il faisait l'objet, sans même parler de la photo – elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir les détails – ce que Ron voulait faire était suffisamment grave. Il n'était pas question qu'il plie, c'était terminé ! Et à partir de demain, il mettrait ses robes d'école et ses vêtements neufs. Plus question de se priver pour ménager la susceptibilité d'un idiot. Et si Ginny s'y mettait, elle allait trouver à qui parler.


	4. Severus se fâche

**Bêta :** Mokonalex

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre contient une scène MA censurée.

* * *

La Carte du Maraudeur à la main, Harry surveilla son cheminement à travers couloirs et escaliers. Il vit qu'Hermione était dans son lit et pas en train de faire sa ronde, mais peut-être avait-elle tout simplement terminé ? Il en doutait fort car ce n'était pas son heure. Habituellement, elle se promenait avec Terry Boot et Padma Patil à cette heure-ci, car Ron bien entendu, ne l'accompagnait jamais, ce paresseux. Les Préfets étaient tous dans les étages supérieurs ainsi qu'Argus Rusard et quelques professeurs. Severus était dans ses appartements, il avait dû certainement se montrer un peu dans les couloirs et rentrer en catimini pour y attendre Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta devant le portrait de Salazar Serpentard et lui demanda simplement en Fourchelang, d'ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt qu'elle s'ouvrit, il se précipita dans l'appartement apparemment désert, mais éclairé par des torches magiques. Si les torches étaient allumées, Severus ne devait pas être loin. En effet, Harry avait à peine mis un pied dans le salon aux couleurs de Serpentard, qu'une porte s'ouvrit dans un recoin de la pièce. Severus Rogue, averti par ses barrières magiques que Salazar avait fait entrer quelqu'un, sortit de son labo de potions.

— Je savais que c'était toi. Albus passe toujours par la cheminette. Mais franchement, je ne t'attendais pas ce soir, je pensais que tu préfèrerais passer ta soirée avec tes amis, plutôt que moi.

— Oh non ! Crois-moi, je suis mieux ici qu'à la Tour, grimaça le jeune Élu.

Etonné, Rogue leva un sourcil et laissa Harry venir se nicher dans ses bras, afin d'y chercher un peu de réconfort. Sentant qu'il y avait un problème, le Maître des cachots soupira.

— Allez, que t'a-t-il encore fait, ce stupide rouquin ? Tu ne te mets dans un état pareil que lorsque vous vous êtes disputés.

La voix étouffée du jeune, lui parvint malgré son visage enfoui contre la robe noire à boutons.

— C'est plus qu'une dispute, Sev'. Il me dégoûte, je te jure. Cette fois-ci, il a été trop loin.

— Toujours cette histoire de cadeau de Noël pas assez cher ? s'amusa Severus qui avait bien ri lorsqu'il avait appris l'anecdote en détail après en avoir entendu des bribes dans la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Harry et les jumeaux Weasley.

— Neville vient de me prévenir à l'instant. Ron a trouvé une photo que McGonagall a fait tomber de sa poche, semble-t-il. C'est une photo de nous deux sous le gui. Il veut l'envoyer dès demain aux journaux du Monde Magique afin que tu sois viré, expédié à Azkaban et moi chassé du Monde Magique. Pour lui, nous sommes des pervers et des sales pédés.

Harry sentit Severus se raidir contre lui, et un grondement émanant de la poitrine du Serpentard vibra contre sa joue.

— Le sale petit… commença Severus, avant de s'interrompre. Une photo, hein ? Je me souviens entendre Minerva demander à Pomona de prendre son appareil et de faire des photos, lorsque nous étions sous le gui. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'avait fait, ni même que c'était Minerva qui avait la photo. Dans sa poche, dis-tu ?

— Je suppose car elle l'a perdue devant lui.

— Exprès, très certainement.

— Tu… tu crois ? s'étonna Harry, en écartant son visage et en levant les yeux pour regarder Severus.

— Ma main à couper que ce n'est pas un hasard. Je suis presque certain qu'elle l'a laissé tombée pour qu'il la ramasse. Elle veut me coller à tout prix McCrory dans les pattes. Et pour ça, tout est bon.

— Ron a été infecte depuis l'arrivée du Poudlard Express, il m'a bousculé dès son entrée dans le Grand Hall, insulté… et je ne te parle même pas de Ginny qui m'a sauté dessus – au sens propre en plus – et passé à la question pour savoir qui était la conne qui avait bien pu me mettre la main dessus, selon elle. J'ai eu le droit à une crise de jalousie dans les règles de l'art. Par Merlin, elle sort avec Kevin Entwhistle de Serdaigle, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut.

— Toi. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté précédemment, elle te veut toi, te mettre la main dessus, et c'est visiblement ce que Monsieur Weasley espérait aussi, puisqu'il avait décidé que tu épouserais sa sœur.

— C'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il m'avait sorti ça à table, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

— Ils sont pauvres, Harry, et sans aucune ambition professionnelle, et d'ailleurs pas vraiment assez brillants pour espérer s'enrichir avec une carrière quelconque. Pour Miss Weasley, seul un riche mariage pourra satisfaire ses désirs d'or et de gloire. Et Monsieur Weasley pensait très certainement que son amitié avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu lui ouvrirait toutes les portes, lui apportant or et célébrité.

— Qu'il espère ! balança méchamment Harry. Mon or est celui d'un pervers et d'un sale pédé. Il est comme moi, il est donc impur !

— Tu en entendras bien d'autres de ce genre-là, crois-moi… J'ai eu ma part pourtant, et je pensais que c'était fini. Mais bon… il y aura toujours de sombres crétins à toutes les époques.

— Tu penses à mon père et mon parrain, pas vrai ? Ils t'ont fait chier pour ça aussi ?

Severus hocha juste la tête en assentiment et ne rajouta rien.

— Alors Sirius et lui m'auraient détesté aussi.

Le silence du Serpentard était presque un aveu. Harry étouffa un sanglot le nez de nouveau dans les plis de la robe noire à boutons. Severus le serra plus fort contre lui afin de le rassurer.

— Laisse-moi faire, je vais m'occuper de Monsieur Weasley dès demain au petit déjeuner. S'il le faut, Albus sera mis au courant.

— Mais toi… Il ne va pas te renvoyer ?

— Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je pense qu'il sait, non, rectification, je suis sûr qu'il sait. Allez… viens, il faut que tu dormes.

— Pas envie…

— Même si je t'épuise ? suggéra alors Severus, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Cette simple déclaration fit couler du feu dans les reins d'Harry qui poussa un petit gémissement de volupté devant l'agréable sensation. Et ledit gémissement d'Harry eut le même effet sur Severus qui se pencha et écarta le visage du Gryffon, collé à sa poitrine. Il lui dévora les lèvres avec ardeur, caressant de sa langue celle d'Harry. Au bout d'une minute de ce traitement intensif, les deux hommes haletèrent de désir, et la température monta certainement de quelques degrés dans la pièce. D'un geste de baguette, la terreur des Gryffondors les déshabilla tous les deux et souleva Harry dans ses bras. Il se précipita vers la chambre à coucher et jeta presque le jeune homme sur le lit. Aussitôt, il se coucha sur lui et Harry écarta les jambes pour en entourer la taille de l'homme, comme il aimait à le faire.

Les baisers reprirent de plus belle, tandis que des mains enfiévrées parcouraient leurs corps nus. Severus parsema de petits baisers et coups de langue le torse de son jeune compagnon, puis descendit un peu plus bas vers son bassin, ce qui fit gémir d'anticipation Harry car il devinait ce qui allait se passer. Il adorait cette nouvelle caresse qu'il avait découverte, il y avait seulement quelques jours. Au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé en faisant la même chose au sombre professeur, le soir du Réveillon de Noël, que cela puisse être aussi agréable. Il ne fallait pas que cela dure trop longtemps par contre, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps sous cette douce torture.

* * *

Scène MA censurée

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux hommes dormaient du sommeil du juste, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

À l'autre bout du château, quelques étages plus haut, alors qu'un Phénix sifflait sa désapprobation pour la énième fois, un vieil homme curieux et manipulateur, refermait une fenêtre magique d'espionnage avec un sourire attendri.

* * *

— Harry… Réveille-toi, il est l'heure que tu remontes à la Tour de Gryffondor !

— Mmmm… Nan. Chuis bien…

— Je m'en doute, mais il faut quand même que tu te lèves. Désolé…

Harry poussa un soupir et se frotta les yeux d'une main lasse. Il écarta les lourdes couvertures qui le recouvraient et regarda autour de lui. Debout dans l'allée près du lit, Severus boutonnait les poignets de sa chemise blanche. Il était déjà presque habillé, ses cheveux étaient encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre et il était rasé de frais.

— T'es tombé du lit ? grommela Harry qui venait de mettre ses lunettes sur son nez, après les avoir attrapées sous son oreiller.

— Je dois aller voir Albus et toi il faut que tu remontes avant que Minerva où les autres Lions se réveillent.

— McGo vient jamais le matin. Elle vient pas souvent le reste du temps non plus, quand on y pense. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce qu'en ce moment, elle n'arrête pas de me pourrir la vie.

— Je sais. Et je vais régler ça. Et je vais aussi m'occuper de Monsieur Weasley et de ses pitoyables tentatives pour gagner quelques gallions. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, bien que l'envie ne me manque pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire passer de vie à trépas. Je vais laisser le Directeur se charger de lui. Mais avant… il faut récupérer la photo.

— Ok.

— C'est un lève-tôt ?

— Non, pas du tout. Il faut un _Levicorpus_ pour le décoincer le matin.

La Terreur des cachots esquissa un sourire en pensant à cet usage inattendu pour le sortilège qu'il avait créé, alors qu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard.

— Bien. Alors, il ne s'est pas levé à l'aube pour poster sa lettre aux journaux.

— Oh ça… pas de danger. Il va la préparer avant le petit déjeuner et la refiler à un des hiboux qui se posera sur la table. S'il peut éviter de sortir se les cailler, il va se gêner !

— Allez ! Sors de ce lit, chaton !

— Miaouuu ! fit alors Harry en se rallongeant et en s'enfouissant totalement sous les draps.

Severus secoua la tête devant tant d'enfantillages et attrapant les couvertures, il les rejeta violemment au pied du lit.

— Whaaaaaa ! Ça caille ! hurla le Gryffondor en tentant de se recouvrir.

— Harry, fini de jouer, je suis sérieux, l'heure tourne.

— Je me lève, je me lève, accepta enfin le petit brun avec un soupir tout en frissonnant.

Il vit que le Maître des Potions avait récupéré ses vêtements tombés dans le salon la veille au soir et qu'ils étaient posés sur une chaise, avec sa baguette magique et ses chaussures. Il se leva d'un bond, en pestant contre la température un peu trop basse à son goût et se jeta sur la pile d'habits en lançant des regards méprisants sur la cheminée dont le feu ne chauffait pas assez à son avis.

Dans le salon, la cape d'invisibilité était posée sur le dossier du canapé, là où certainement, Severus l'avait rangée lorsqu'il avait été chercher les vêtements d'Harry. Le jeune l'attrapa et s'en enroula, laissant juste dépasser sa tête, puis il se dirigea vers la porte, accompagné par Severus qui finissait de boutonner sa robe noire.

— Je prends la cheminette pour monter chez Albus, Harry. On se verra plus tard. Sois sage et pense à relire le chapitre 21 avant ton cours de potions de cet après-midi.

Le regard chargé de sous-entendus du professeur, fit Harry hocher la tête en assentiment. Le cours n'était qu'à 14 heures, il aurait le temps après le repas de midi de relire les pages concernées. Sans nul doute, ils allaient devoir mijoter la potion en question. Et s'il ne voulait pas se couvrir encore une fois de ridicule, il allait devoir obéir à cette suggestion.

— Je suis toujours sage, répondit-il malgré tout, tout en tirant la langue à Severus.

— Continue, et je te la coupe pour mettre dans une potion.

— Impossible, elle te manquerait trop, pouffa Harry, un large sourire sur le visage.

Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil, tout en reconnaissant dans son for intérieur que ce petit voyou avait parfaitement raison, mais il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le reconnaitre. Il se contenta de lui donner une tape sur ses fesses invisibles, de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et de le pousser dans le couloir d'une main ferme.

— File !

La porte se referma et Harry cacha sa tête sous la cape. Severus était tout le temps obligé de le mettre dehors, il n'avait jamais envie de partir. Tout en prenant son temps pour remonter au 7ème étage, il se demanda ce que son amant allait bien pouvoir faire pour empêcher Ron Weasley de leur gâcher la vie. Quand Hermione allait apprendre la nouvelle, ça allait criser…

* * *

Harry prit sa douche et s'habilla alors que ses camarades dormaient toujours. Il fut le premier des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, ce matin-là. Seuls quelques Serdaigles et deux ou trois Poufsouffles étaient déjà là, à 7 heures tapantes. Tranquillement, il prit la théière fumante et se versa une tasse de thé dans laquelle il mit ensuite deux sucres. Il se servit en bacon et œufs brouillés qu'il attaqua aussitôt, tout en lorgnant du coin de l'œil, le panier de viennoiseries qui le tentaient un peu plus loin. Décidément, faire l'amour donnait faim.

Une à une, les tables se remplirent et autour d'Harry les sièges aussi. Hermione s'installa près de lui, tout en laissant tomber sur les dalles, son gros sac de cours chargé de livres. Neville prit place de l'autre côté, à la place occupée habituellement par Ron, qui s'installa en face, près de Dean et Seamus.

— Tu t'es levé de bonne heure, Harry, s'étonna la brunette en prenant le pichet de jus de citrouille.

— Me suis couché de bonne heure.

— Il paraît, répondit-elle vaguement en lançant un regard suspicieux à Ron qui avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

Neville jetait toutes les dix secondes des regards inquiets à Ron et Harry, attendant que le rouquin commence à faire ses révélations croustillantes.

— T'as pas peur d'attraper son anormalité, Neville ? lança soudain Ron.

Interloqué, Neville ne sut quoi répondre et resta bouche bée, passant alternativement du rouge au blanc.

— Ron ? demanda Hermione. De quelle anormalité veux-tu parler ?

— Mais ma chère Hermione, ignorerais-tu que _ton _cher ami Potter est une tapette ?

— Pardon ? fit Hermione, la fourchette en suspend devant sa bouche.

— Tu as parfaitement entendu, Potter est un pédé ! Et tiens-toi bien, tu ne devineras jamais avec qui il baise…

Mais Ron ne put finir sa phrase, ses lèvres remuèrent en silence. Harry venait de lui lancer un _Silencio_ informulé et sans baguette. Le rouquin porta sa main à sa gorge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de fureur. Il toisa Harry avec haine.

— Harry ? tenta Hermione. De quoi parle Ron ?

— Il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, comme toujours. Nous en parlerons plus tard, si tu le veux bien.

La brunette qui avait parfaitement compris les paroles de Ron, hocha la tête en silence et reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était. Si Harry était gay, comme Ron le sous-entendait, cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle avait un cousin gay et il était très charmant, pour elle ce n'était pas du tout une anormalité. Mais visiblement, pour Ron, c'était une autre histoire.

Harry lança un regard vers la table professorale. Severus Rogue n'était pas là, son siège habituel près du Directeur était vide, et le jeune homme s'en inquiéta un peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Albus Dumbledore qui lui fit un clin d'œil et leva sa coupe d'or vers lui pour le saluer. Harry lui répondit par un sourire. Sur le dossier du trône d'or du vieil homme, un corbeau était perché. Il était plus gros que la normale et déchiquetait les morceaux de bacon qu'Albus lui donnait de temps en temps entre deux caresses. Les autres professeurs les regardaient avec intérêt et Harry vit que McGonagall fronçait les sourcils en regardant l'oiseau.

Le Sauveur du Monde Magique se retourna pour terminer sa seconde tasse de thé et vit que Ron avait sorti un parchemin et une plume au lieu de finir son repas. Il griffonnait à toute allure avec un air vicieux. Harry comprit aussitôt et paniqua lorsqu'il vit Ron glisser quelque chose dans le parchemin plié en deux et prêt à être cacheté. Se sentant impuissant, il tourna son visage vers Dumbledore comme si le vieil homme pouvait lui être d'une quelconque aide. Les hiboux et chouettes choisirent ce moment pour se montrer dans le ciel magique grisonnant de la Grande Salle. Visiblement, Ron avait regardé l'heure et savait qu'ils allaient arriver sans tarder. Un hibou portant la Gazette du Sorcier se posa devant Neville, tandis qu'un autre se dirigeait vers Seamus. Bientôt le rouquin n'aurait que l'embarras du choix.

* * *

Un croassement puissant fit tourner les têtes vers la Grande Table des professeurs. Le corbeau de Dumbledore prit son envol et fonça vers la table des Gryffondors. Planant au dessus des plats et de la vaisselle d'or, il se jeta sur Ron, lui arracha le rouleau de parchemin qu'il tenait, avec un croassement victorieux et retourna vers Dumbledore. Il laissa tomber la missive dans l'assiette vide du vieil homme et se posa de nouveau sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

— Bravo, Tenebrus. Nous allons à présent vérifier si les soupçons de Severus sont fondés, murmura-t-il à l'oiseau.

Le vieux Directeur donna un autre morceau de bacon au corbeau qui le déchiqueta rageusement comme pour laisser libre cours à sa colère.

— Mais à qui est ce corbeau, Albus ? s'inquiéta alors Minerva McGonagall, assise à la droite de Dumbledore.

— C'est Tenebrus, chère amie. C'est le corbeau de Severus. Il était dans les cachots avec lui ce matin, et j'ai eu l'idée de le sortir un petit peu pour le distraire.

— Un corbeau ? Pfff ! Ça lui va bien…

— Professeur Dumbledore ? fit la voix de McCrory juste à côté de Minerva. Mais où est Severus ? Il n'est pas malade au moins ?

— Non, non du tout… il a pris son petit déjeuner dans les cachots et il est actuellement occupé avec une potion que je lui ai demandée pour mes rhumatismes. Malheureusement, je crois que je me suis habitué à celle de Poppy et elle ne me fait plus tant d'effet. Il a eu une idée pour l'améliorer et a voulu essayer tout de suite. Vous le connaissez…

Tout en papotant avec ses professeurs, Albus avait discrètement ouvert le parchemin grossièrement fermé et pas encore scellé. Il était adressé à Rita Skeeter, à la Gazette du Sorcier et le vieil homme prit connaissance – en diagonale – du texte adressé à la journaliste. Il jeta également un coup d'œil rapide à la photo froissée qui était jointe et si quelqu'un avait été en face de lui, il aurait pu se rendre compte que les yeux du vieil homme ne pétillaient plus.

— Eh bien, Tenebrus. Il semblerait que Severus avait raison…

Le corbeau émit un croassement furieux et sautilla sur le dossier du fauteuil.

— Minerva ? Très chère…

— Oui, Albus ?

— Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'envoyer Ronald Weasley dans mon bureau à la récréation de 10 heures ? Là, c'est un peu tard et j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

— Heuuu… oui, répondit la sous-directrice avec une légère inquiétude qui ne passa pas inaperçue pour son interlocuteur. Il a fait une bêtise ? Je dois avertir Molly ?

— Non, non… du tout, chère amie. Je voudrais juste lui parler de ses devoirs de Préfet.

Minerva hocha la tête. Si ce n'était que ça, tout allait pour le mieux.

— Tenebrus, tu devrais aller prévenir ton maître… qu'il a… carte blanche. Enfin, raisonnablement, fit le Directeur d'un ton enjoué, à l'adresse de l'animal.

Le corbeau criailla et s'envola aussitôt par l'issue réservée aux hiboux et située dans la charpente du toit.

* * *

Lorsque le corbeau lui avait volé son parchemin, Ron avait été surpris puis furieux. Sa colère s'était transformée en panique lorsqu'il avait vu sa lettre entre les mains de Dumbledore. Et puis, il eut l'idée que c'était ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à ce petit fumier de Potter et à son vieux pervers. Ce sale Mangemort…

Dumbledore allait pouvoir sévir et leur tomber dessus comme feu Voldemort sur un né-moldu. La photo qu'il avait tenté d'envoyer à Rita Skeeter était une copie, protégée contre la duplication et l'impression. Si elle voulait l'original, elle devrait débourser 100 gallions. Or, Ron avait encore l'original bien planqué dans son dortoir.

Il toisa Harry avait un éclair de triomphe dans les yeux et ne remarqua même pas que son ancien meilleur ami semblait presque soulagé. Hermione, elle, scrutait Ron de ses yeux chocolat, en essayant de deviner le coup tordu qu'il avait bien pu mijoter.

— Pourquoi ce corbeau t'a pris ta lettre, Ron ? tenta Seamus en dépliant son quotidien sorcier.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, et pour cause, il ne pouvait pas. Il se contenta de regarder Harry en passant son index tout le long de sa gorge en un signe menaçant et très explicite.

— RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, gronda Hermione, qui commençait à en avoir assez de l'attitude de Ron. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu vas arrêter ton cirque tout de suite.

— Cirque ? C'est quoi ça, Hermione ? demanda Neville.

— Une distraction moldue, Neville. Et Ronald sait très bien ce que c'est, nous y sommes allés avec mes parents, pendant les vacances cet été!

Harry ne disait rien. Il avait fini sa tasse de thé et attendait qu'un professeur donne l'autorisation aux élèves de quitter la table.

Mais juste au moment où le Professeur Dumbledore se levait de son fauteuil d'or, suivi par l'ensemble du corps professoral, une tornade vêtue d'une robe jaune poussin et d'une cape rose fuchsia se précipita vers lui, dans l'allée entre la table des Gryffondors et celle des Serpentards. McCrory frappa Harry au visage avec le gant qu'il tenait à la main.

— Monsieur Potter ! Je vous défie officiellement en duel ! Le vainqueur aura… vous savez quoi… ajouta le professeur de DCFM avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les élèves poussèrent des cris de surprise et d'horreur. Et les enseignants stupéfaits étaient bouche bée. Le regard d'Harry se fit glacial. Il commençait à en avoir marre des élucubrations de McCrory et McGonagall. Le petit sourire de celle-ci indiquait sa satisfaction. Harry vit du coin de l'œil, Dumbledore lancer un messager en direction des cachots, et se tourna alors vers Angus.

— Je relève le défi. Pas de second, Monsieur McCrory. Et aucune limite.

Des cris se firent entendre parmi les connaisseurs, surtout les Serpents. Pas de limite… c'était un combat à mort, où tous les sortilèges et tous les maléfices étaient autorisés, même les impardonnables.

— Harry ! Non ! Tu es fou ! cria Hermione en le tirant par le bras. Professeur McCrory ! A quoi jouez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre en duel avec un élève, voyons !

— Laisse Hermione, répliqua Harry. Ça me convient. Je suis fatigué de ce qui se passe en ce moment et de la façon dont certains se mêlent de ma vie. Il est temps d'y mettre un terme.

— Bien. J'accepte vos conditions, Monsieur Potter, fit alors McCrory. Que le meilleur gagne…


	5. Potter contre McCrory

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Note de l'auteur** : Vous retrouverez nos héros dans le prochain volet de la Trilogie des Fêtes : Joyeuses Pâques, Professeur. Cette fois-ci, Harry devra affronter les Dursley, mais il aura l'aide de... Tenebrus le corbeau ! Et puis on saura ce que Ron et Ginny auront fait les quatre mois précédents.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

À l'annonce du duel, les élèves s'étaient levés. Dumbledore avait quitté la table professorale et était descendu de l'estrade. Sa mine était sévère et son regard ne pétillait plus du tout.

— Je désapprouve totalement cette initiative, Professeur McCrory ! Mais la demande de duel a été faite dans les règles et acceptée de même. Un contrat magique vous lie donc. Le Professeur Flitwick qui est un duelliste de renom sera votre arbitre.

Le petit homme à cette annonce, hocha la tête et s'avança, baguette levée. Albus Dumbledore à son corps défendant, se vit dans l'obligation de repousser les tables d'un geste de sa baguette de sureau, afin de laisser la place suffisante pour que se déroule le combat.

Severus Rogue se trouvait dans le hall, lorsque le messager d'Albus l'avait trouvé. Le Patronus en forme de Phénix lui avait rapidement appris ce qui se tramait. Le Maître des Potions était furieux. Comment McCrory, cet idiot patenté, avait-il eu l'audace de provoquer Harry en duel ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Le messager d'Albus n'avait pas donné de raison. L'ancien espion venait à peine de reprendre forme humaine – car Tenebrus était sa forme d'animagus non déclaré – et revenait vers la Grande Salle, afin de coincer Ronald Weasley pour lui faire passer l'envie de se mêler de leurs affaires. Il se précipita dans l'antichambre et entra dans la Grande Salle sans être remarqué à cause de l'agitation que l'annonce du duel avait provoquée. Aussitôt, il accourut auprès de Dumbledore.

— Albus ! Que se passe-t-il, par Merlin ?

— Angus vient de provoquer Harry en duel. Pas de second, pas de limites… et je ne peux rien faire.

Severus ferma les yeux, écœuré.

— Je sais, je connais les règles.

Les élèves s'étaient regroupés en silence, le long des murs. Tous étaient conscients qu'ils allaient assister à un duel à mort. Déjà, certains Serpentard prenaient des paris, que notait Drago Malefoy sur un parchemin qu'il avait pris dans son sac de cours. Les Serdaigles essayaient de calculer les chances de l'un et de l'autre et les Poufsouffles tentaient de comprendre quel était l'enjeu de ce duel, McCrory ayant été très vague sur le sujet. Les Gryffondors, eux, semblaient tétanisés, sous le choc. Pour une fois, Parvati et Lavande n'avaient rien à dire, Neville et Seamus étaient pâles, Dean plutôt grisâtre et Hermione furieuse. Ron, lui, ricanait silencieusement en regardant Harry, persuadé qu'il allait se faire démolir par McCrory.

L'idiot avait-il oublié qu'il traitait l'efféminé professeur d'incompétent, la veille encore ? Avait-il également oublié, qu'Harry avait vaincu en combat singulier, le plus puissant Mage Noir du siècle ? Visiblement, la haine et la jalousie lui avaient fait perdre tout sens commun.

Severus Rogue s'approcha d'Harry en profitant de la confusion qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Tandis que Dumbledore lançait de puissants sortilèges de protection sur les élèves afin qu'aucun maléfice ne les touche, le Maître des Potions put s'entretenir discrètement avec son jeune amant.

— Harry, Albus vient de me raconter. Je suis désolé que ce crétin de McCrory t'inflige encore cette épreuve.

— Il faut que cela cesse, Sev' fit Harry, les yeux glacés. McGonagall est derrière tout ça, j'en suis sûr. Il suffit de voir comment elle sourit de satisfaction. McCrory est un idiot et jamais il n'aurait eu cette idée, si on ne la lui avait pas suggérée.

Severus regarda dans la même direction qu'Harry. Il vit la Professeure de Métamorphose qui trônait un léger sourire aux lèvres au milieu des autres chipies qui elles, étaient plutôt vertes de dégoût. Poppy Pomfresh avait pris la cheminette de l'antichambre pour se rendre à l'infirmerie afin d'y récupérer sa trousse d'urgence, sachant qu'elle en aurait besoin dans l'heure. Pour elle, il ne faisait aucun doute, qu'Angus McCrory, sorcier moyen, allait se faire proprement démolir par Harry Potter.

Severus soupira en voyant que le Gryffondor avait raison et il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, la serrant en signe discret de soutien.

— T'inquiète pas, Sev'. Tout ira bien. Je n'ai pas vaincu la face de serpent, pour me laisser marcher sur les pieds par cet idiot.

— C'est à cause de moi, tout ça… Si…

— NON ! gronda Harry à mi-voix. Je refuse de t'entendre dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Je ne regrette rien, et je refuse de te laisser à cette enflure colorée.

Ron vit que Severus et Harry conversaient à voix basse et un peu trop penchés l'un vers l'autre. Il vit aussi la main de la terreur des cachots posée sur l'épaule du jeune. Il s'approcha un peu plus près de façon à être aperçu d'eux, et un rictus aux lèvres, se mit à faire des grimaces et à singer des baisers lorsque le couple leva les yeux sur lui.

Le visage de Severus se figea et ses yeux rétrécirent de colère, mais Harry fut plus prompt que lui. Avec trois grandes enjambées, il se rapprocha de Ron, et à la surprise des autres élèves, il lui balança son poing dans la figure.

— Je te jure que si tu recommences encore une seule fois, une seule allusion, je te tue, annonça-t-il froidement.

On entendit Lavande et Parvati pousser un cri de surprise et d'horreur. Severus s'avança vers Ron à présent étalé sur le sol. Il l'attrapa par sa cravate et le releva, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du rouquin qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

— Monsieur Weasley, murmura-t-il de façon à n'être entendu que de lui. Lorsque ce simulacre de duel aura pris fin, nous aurons tous les deux, une sérieuse conversation sur votre curieuse perception de l'amitié. En attendant, je vous conseille de réfréner vos envies de révéler autour de vous certaines informations privées qui vous sont parvenues par accident et qui ne vous concernent en rien. Ma relation avec Harry ne regarde que nous et je vous assure que si vous oubliez encore une fois ce fait, vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour le regretter. Est-ce clair ?

Ron hocha la tête vivement, terrifié par le regard de tueur de l'ancien Mangemort. Il ouvrit la bouche comme une carpe, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Rogue eut un rictus amusé.

— Un _Silencio_… je vois qu'Harry s'est déjà occupé de vous museler. C'est parfait. Ah… j'oubliais, le Professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir à la récréation de 10 heures dans son bureau, pour vous parler du petit courrier que vous vouliez expédier à Miss Skeeter. Vos manigances sont terminées, Monsieur Weasley…

Ron lança un regard stupéfait à Harry qui souriait froidement, le regard dur.

— C'était bien essayé, mais pour ton information, le Professeur Dumbledore est au courant et cautionne. Donc il ne fera rien de ce que tu espérais. Je suis majeur et la relation que j'ai avec Severus n'est pas interdite par le règlement de l'école. Par contre, tes petites menaces, il ne les a pas appréciées du tout… Dis-toi bien que ni toi, ni McCrory, ni McGonagall, vous n'arriverez à me séparer de Sev'. McCrory va le comprendre dans quelques minutes, toi à 10 heures chez Dumbledore, et McGo quand j'aurai réduit en bouillie son petit protégé. Car vois-tu, l'enjeu de ce duel est Severus… McCrory le veut pour lui et espère m'éliminer pour avoir le champ libre. Tu vas constater que je ne suis pas du tout décidé à laisser ma place.

Le regard stupéfait de Ron passa de Rogue à Harry et vice versa. Les deux hommes venaient de lui avouer sans aucune honte qu'ils étaient ensemble et que rien ne les empêcherait de continuer. Pire, ils étaient protégés par le Directeur ! En outre tout le monde savait que Fudge vouait une dévotion sans borne à Harry et avalerait tout ce qu'il pourrait dire sans sourciller, et pour finir Harry était prêt à tuer pour garder son amant.

Étant un sang pur, Ron connaissait les règles des duels, et il savait que celui-ci risquait de se terminer par la mort de l'un des participants, à moins que le vainqueur ne souhaite épargner le plus faible. Harry avait déjà tué Voldemort, il ne savait pas comment, vu que le combat n'avait pas eu de spectateurs. Mais il y avait fort à parier que le Gryffondor ne reculerait devant rien pour garder sa chauve-souris des cachots.

Le rouquin, dégoûté par cet étalage _un peu trop gay_ à son goût, se dégagea de la griffe de l'ancien Mangemort et s'enfuit à toutes jambes à l'autre bout de la salle. Harry vit Hermione qui secouait une Ginny hystérique pour une raison inconnue. La rouquine pensait-elle que ses rêves de mariage, gloire et richesse allaient s'envoler avec la victoire de McCrory ?

Non mais franchement ! Ces deux Weasley là, commençaient sérieusement à lui sortir par les trous de nez !

Harry soupira et lança un regard las à Severus qui pinça les lèvres.

— Viens, Harry. Suis-moi, murmura la terreur des cachots, en guidant son élève et accessoirement petit-ami vers l'antichambre située derrière la table professorale.

Harry le suivit sans dire un mot. Il entra à la suite du Maître des Potions dans la petite pièce lambrissée, où à part une cheminée et quelques sièges, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Aussitôt, Severus referma la porte et attira Harry contre lui, l'enlaçant de ses deux bras et déposa un baiser sur la touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille. Le Gryffondor entoura la taille de l'homme de ses deux bras et nicha son visage dans les plis de la cape et de la robe noire pleine de boutons.

— Tout va bien se passer. Je sais que tu ne vas faire qu'une bouchée de cet imbécile. Aie confiance.

— J'ai confiance, Sev'. McCrory est nul, il ne m'impressionne pas du tout. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment lui est venue cette idée qu'il pouvait me vaincre en duel. Quelqu'un d'autre tire les ficelles.

— Minerva, visiblement. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne…

— Quoi ? demanda Harry en levant les yeux pour regarder le visage de Severus.

— Le comportement de Minerva est assez inhabituel. Albus et moi pensons qu'elle-même est influencée par une personne extérieure au château. Nous en saurons certainement plus dans la journée. Mais avant…

Severus lâcha Harry et recula. Il pointa sa baguette de bouleau noir sur le visage d'Harry qui ne sourcilla pas.

— _Impervius_, _Colla Occulum_… Voilà. Si McCrory essaie d'attirer tes lunettes à lui pour t'aveugler ou même tente de les opacifier, il échouera. Elles ne quitteront ton nez que si tu les retires toi-même.

— Merci, Sev'. J'avais pensé à mettre des lentilles de contact moldues pour le combat contre Voldemort mais j'avoue que ce matin en me levant, je n'avais aucune idée que je devrais encore me battre en duel après le petit déjeuner.

Harry reprit sa place dans les bras de la terreur des cachots, il leva un peu le nez et déposa un baiser sous le menton de l'homme, sa haute taille ne lui permettant pas d'atteindre autre chose. Severus se pencha et attrapa ses lèvres. Aussitôt Harry lui rendit son baiser qui ne tarda pas à devenir extrêmement chaud comme à chaque fois.

La porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrit et laissa passer une longue silhouette vêtue de velours violet chatoyant qui se racla la gorge en voyant le couple enlacé.

— Hum… hum… toussota Albus Dumbledore. Mes enfants, je suis navré de vous interrompre mais c'est l'heure. La Grande Salle est dégagée et les élèves et professeurs, protégés par des barrières magiques. Il faut y aller, Harry.

Harry quitta à regret les bras de Severus et hocha la tête.

— Severus, mon petit ? Vous avez pensé aux lunettes d'Harry ou je dois ?

— Non, Albus. C'est bon. Je m'en suis occupé. Elles resteront sur son nez et sont imperméables à toutes tentatives d'opacification.

— Excellent, mon garçon. Excellent. Harry… si tu pouvais éviter de tuer Angus, ça m'éviterait de la paperasse ennuyeuse, mais tu fais comme tu peux, rajouta le vieil homme en soupirant. De toute façon, il va me falloir un nouveau professeur de Défense dès demain. Je me refuse à garder un enseignant qui provoque en duel officiel mes élèves pour des histoires de cœur.

— Professeur Dumbledore, essayez d'en trouver un pas trop nul, cette fois-ci…

— J'essaie Harry, mais tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas facile. Et puis Angus m'avait été chaudement recommandé par le Professeur McGonagall. Le tout est de maintenant savoir qui l'avait recommandé à Minerva en premier lieu.

— Pourquoi vous n'engageriez pas Kingsley, Professeur Dumbledore ? Il est excellent et de tout confiance.

— J'y avais bien pensé à la rentrée, Harry, mais Cornélius Fudge avait refusé catégoriquement. Il disait avoir besoin de tous ses Aurors pour chasser les derniers Mangemorts encore en fuite. Et honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie qu'il m'impose une autre Dolorès Ombrage.

— Heuu… oui, comprit le Gryffondor.

— Allons-y.

Dumbledore ouvrit en grand la porte de l'antichambre et d'un geste large du bras, invita Harry et Severus à sortir de la petite pièce.

Le silence régnait dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves étaient massés le long des murs, avec les professeurs, Argus Rusard, Madame Pince et Poppy Pomfresh. Un mur transparent bleuté semblait les empêcher de s'approcher. Il s'agissait des barrières magiques de protection, destinées à retenir les sorts et maléfices que les duellistes ne manqueraient pas de s'envoyer.

Harry s'avança dans l'espace de combat, dégrafa sa cape, la retira et la tendit à Severus sans un mot. Puis il fit la même chose avec sa robe d'école aux couleurs de Gryffondor. En face de lui, un peu plus loin, McCrory avait donné sa cape rose à Minerva qui la portait sur son bras et qui visiblement donnait à son poulain des conseils de dernière minute.

Filius Flitwick se tenait entre les deux combattants, les regardant alternativement.

— A tout à l'heure, Harry, murmura Severus qui allait passer derrière les barrières magiques pour rejoindre Albus.

— Je t'aime, Sev', lança le garçon à mi-voix, sans réfléchir.

Severus se retourna et le regarda d'un air surpris. Une petite lueur attendrie flotta un instant dans ses yeux d'onyx. Il esquissa un sourire sincère.

— Tout à l'heure…

Ces quelques mots, plein de promesses, réchauffèrent le cœur du Gryffondor. Il regarda l'odieux McCrory et son regard se durcit de nouveau. Alors que Flitwick allait prendre la parole, une voix traînante, bien connue, s'éleva.

— Eh, Potty ! J'ai parié cinquante gallions sur toi, alors t'as pas intérêt à perdre !

Harry se tourna vers Malefoy qui le regardait un rictus amusé à la bouche. Il allait lui répondre quand la voix de Severus se fit entendre.

— Drago ! Si je t'entends encore une fois, ça va mal se passer !

— Désolé, Oncle Sev' ! répondit le Serpentard qui n'était pas désolé du tout.

Le Professeur Rogue secoua la tête devant les enfantillages de son filleul et se retourna de nouveau vers les deux duellistes.

— Messieurs, commença le petit Professeur Flitwick de sa voix haut perchée. Veuillez vous approcher et vous saluer conformément aux usages ! Lorsque je donnerai le signal, vous vous mettrez dos à dos, ensuite vous ferez chacun dix pas, vous vous retournerez et le duel débutera. Je vous rappelle vos choix : Aucune limite en ce qui concerne les sortilèges et maléfices que vous pourrez utiliser. Que Merlin soit avec vous…

Pendant le discours de Flitwick, Harry et McCrory s'étaient salués en se penchant quelque peu, baguette sur le côté, et sans se quitter du regard. Les yeux verts d'Harry flamboyaient en regardant son adversaire. Il se demanda soudain comment le professeur, qui piaillait en cours dès qu'un sort le frôlait de trop près, allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir.

Soit il était d'une stupidité sans nom…

Soit il était bien plus fort qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer et il ne fallait pas commettre l'erreur de le sous-estimer.

Harry se résolut à tenir compte de cette seconde idée et à considérer McCrory comme un adversaire dangereux.

Ils se mirent donc dos à dos et Filius cria « Commencez ! ». Aussitôt, Harry compta dix pas dans sa tête, mais arrivé au septième il sentit l'air vibrer autour de lui. Il s'écarta brusquement de sa trajectoire et se retourna. Bien lui en avait pris car McCrory avait triché. Vu le peu de distance qu'il avait parcouru, il n'avait fait que cinq pas.

_°L'infâme salaud… Ah, tu veux jouer à ça, mon gaillard, et bien on va jouer !°_

Le professeur de DCFM lui avait lancé un Sortilège de Stupéfixion qu'Harry put éviter grâce à son instinct. Déjà, les élèves protestaient en clamant que c'était de la triche, mais quelques Serpentards leur précisèrent que c'était un combat sans limites et que tout était permis. Les élèves prirent alors conscience que tout pouvait arriver et que ça allait faire du vilain. Les plus jeunes avaient les yeux écarquillés et n'en perdaient pas une miette. Les hiboux allaient voler après le duel…

Harry regarda McCrory en souriant froidement. Il ne chercha pas à se battre et le laissa continuer à lui lancer sort sur sort. Pire, il ne bougeait même pas de place, se contentant de repousser les sorts d'un simple coup de baguette. A un moment, il se mit même à examiner ses ongles d'un air profondément ennuyé. Ce fut à ce moment-là que McCrory tenta un Doloris, ce qui fit pousser quelques cris parmi l'assistance. Mais Harry lança un _Protego_ et le maléfice rebondit contre le bouclier.

Quelques Gryffondors s'énervèrent, enjoignant Harry à se battre. On entendit Hermione protester alors.

— Laissez Harry faire comme il l'entend. Il a sûrement un plan. Vous oubliez qu'il a vaincu Voldemort, bande d'idiots !

Cela eut le bon goût de les faire taire et de faire réfléchir tous les spectateurs sur la stratégie employée par le Gryffon.

— Potty, Potty, marmonna Malefoy près de son compère Zabini. Tu es un vrai Serpent quand tu veux. Pas mal, ta combine…

— Drakinouchou ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ?

— Pansy, arrête de m'appeler ainsi, par Merlin ! T'es chiante ! Tu vois pas qu'il veut le fatiguer et l'énerver ? McCrory sera ainsi plus facilement déstabilisé quand Potty l'attaquera.

Visiblement les spectateurs voulaient… et bien… du spectacle. Et justement, Harry commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

— C'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre, McCrory ? C'est pas terrible. Remarquez, c'est du niveau de nos cours… pas très élevé, quoi !

— Taisez-vous, Potter ! Et battez-vous, espèce de lâche !

— Hou là… entendit-on Seamus Finnigan dire à voix haute. A mon avis, Harry va pas aimer ça du tout… Le traiter de lâche, lui… faut oser.

Non, Harry n'aima pas du tout, mais ne céda pas à la tentation. McCrory voulait qu'il s'énerve, c'était évident. Mais il ne commettrait pas cette erreur.

— _Incarcerem_ ! lança McCrory.

— Raté, mon chou, ricana Harry.

— Petit saligaud ! _Diffindo ! Expelliarmus ! Endoloris_ !

Harry se jeta sur le côté et entreprit de se promener dans l'arène afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il commença par lancer quelques maléfices cuisants non formulés qui atteignirent leur cible et firent piailler McCrory. Puis, il poursuivit avec un _Crache limaces_, ce qui fit rire les Serpentards car il atteignit lui aussi sa cible. Mais l'hurluberlu en jaune poussin, tourna rapidement sa baguette vers lui après son premier haut le cœur et prononça un _Finite_ qui mit fin au sortilège.

Aussitôt, il répliqua avec un _Impero_ qui sembla malheureusement atteindre sa cible, car on vit Harry s'avancer l'air hagard vers McCrory qui en sautilla en poussant des cris de joie, mais alors qu'Harry se trouvait à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui, il se mit à sourire et cria.

— BOUHHHHH !

Ce qui fit sursauter et hurler de peur le poussin à baguette.

Dans la Grande Salle tout le monde se mit à rire et McCrory n'apprécia pas du tout la plaisanterie.

— Ma grande, l'interpela le Gryffondor en reprenant de la distance. Voldemort n'a jamais pu me lancer le sortilège de l'Imperium, ne t'imagine surtout pas que tu vas pouvoir.

— JE VAIS TE TUER, POTTER ! fit McCrory à présent hors de lui et décoiffé.

— Ah bon ? Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça… Mais où était-ce déjà ? Ah… oui… Ce cher Voldichou a essayé mais il s'y est cassé les dents.

Le Professeur tenta alors une autre stratégie, il lança un _Waddiwasi_ sur l'un des bancs qui se trouvait là et le propulsa sur Harry qui le réduisit en poussière d'un _Reducto_.

— Ce banc sera déduit de votre salaire, McCrory ! le nargua Harry. Tss tss, destruction des biens de l'école… oh que c'est pas beau !

Encore une fois la foule se mit à rire et Harry vit McGonagall s'agiter l'air très en colère. Il vit aussi Dumbledore lui dire quelques mots qui eurent le bon goût de la calmer.

— Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie là, mais avec tout ça, Neville rate la botanique et ça m'embête pour lui parce que c'est son cours préféré. Alors si vous le voulez bien, nous allons mettre fin à ce petit intermède et vaquer ensuite à nos occupations.

Dans la foule, Neville se mit à rougir, puis à rire, ce qui entraîna les autres élèves à rire avec lui.

— AVADA KE… commença McCrory, cette fois-ci, hors de lui.

— SECTUMSEMPRA ! le contra Harry en se jetant sur le sol baguette tendue devant lui afin d'éviter le rayon vert mortel.

Le rayon jaune sorti de la baguette d'Harry heurta de plein fouet McCrory, tandis que le vert alla se perdre contre la barrière magique de protection. Le professeur fut repoussé violemment alors que de larges zébrures sanglantes apparaissaient sur sa robe jaune. Il s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant et le sang commença à couler sur les dalles de pierre.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Harry lança un _Accio baguette de McCrory_ et la rattrapa au vol. Aussitôt, il la cassa en deux d'un geste sec et s'approcha du corps pour y jeter les morceaux.

— Bon voyage de retour chez vous, McCrory, et estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous aie pas tué comme j'en avais le droit.

Le jeune Gryffondor rangea alors sa baguette dans sa manche et se retourna pour quitter la Grande Salle.

— Duel terminé ! annonça le Professeur Flitwick. Vainqueur : Monsieur Potter !

Dumbledore fit s'évanouir les barrières de protection et fit un signe à Severus en montrant McCrory auprès duquel Poppy s'activait déjà.

— Le contre sort, Severus. Ça m'évitera de la paperasse inutile.

Sans un mot, le Maître des Potions s'approcha du mourant et s'agenouilla baguette à la main. Il la fit glisser le long de chaque blessure en marmonnant sans cesse d'un ton monotone.

— _Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur…_

Au bout de quelques minutes, Poppy l'arrêta.

— Ça ira, Severus. Je prends le relais. Vous devriez aller retrouver Monsieur Potter, et voir s'il n'a besoin de rien.

La terreur des cachots leva son visage vers Dumbledore qui se tenait près d'eux et l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête en assentiment et le Serpentard se releva vivement puis se dirigea vers les Grandes Portes d'un pas rapide tandis que Dumbledore rassemblait les élèves et les enjoignait de s'asseoir cinq minutes, avant de reprendre les cours.

Harry se trouvait dans le Hall, la tête dans les bras, assis sur l'une des premières marches du Grand Escalier de marbre. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et les pas qui résonnaient sur les dalles de pierre, lui firent lever le nez.

— Sev'… murmura-t-il, soulagé.

— Harry… fit son amant, de la même façon.

Tout à coup, à la grande surprise de Severus, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un _Expelliarmus _retentissant près de Severus qui sursauta et se retourna baguette pointée en avant, dans une attitude d'attaque. Une baguette passa près de lui à toute vitesse et alla se perdre dans un coin.

Minerva McGonagall n'avait visiblement pas apprécié que son champion soit vaincu…

— _Stupéfix _! fit alors Severus.

La Professeure de Métamorphose tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, tout comme Dumbledore franchissait les Grandes Portes, suivi par Poppy Pomfresh, une civière et l'ensemble du corps professoral.

— Harry ? Severus ? demanda-t-il en voyant le corps de sa sous-directrice sur le sol.

— Elle nous a attaqués, répondit Harry qui venait juste de se lever des marches et avait toujours sa baguette à la main.

— Quand je vous disais, Albus, que Minerva n'était pas dans son état normal, pesta la Médicomage. Montez-la à l'infirmerie, je ferai un diagnostic complet une fois que McCrory sera à Sainte-Mangouste. Je n'ai nulle envie de le garder dans mon infirmerie, Albus ! Un professeur qui provoque un élève en duel à mort ! Mais où va-t-on ?

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie de Poppy Pomfresh, les urgentistes de Sainte-Mangouste venaient de repartir par la cheminette, emportant avec eux, le Professeur McCrory toujours sur sa civière. Minerva McGonagall avait été installée dans un lit d'une chambre de quarantaine. Elle était toujours stupéfixée et à présent Poppy s'affairait autour d'elle baguette tendue. Un parchemin médicomagique flottait dans l'air avec une plume à papote blanche qui griffonnait les résultats des examens.

Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue attendaient silencieusement que l'examen se termine. Lorsque la Médicomage releva sa baguette, mettant fin au sortilège, Albus demanda.

— Alors, Poppy ?

Celle-ci attrapa le parchemin et y jeta un coup d'œil en soupirant.

— Je m'en doutais. Minerva est sous l'influence d'une Potion de Suggestion. Reste à savoir qui la lui a faite avaler, et quand.

— Severus ? Une Potion de Suggestion, vous connaissez ?

— Evidemment, Albus. C'est un dérivé de l'Impérium liquide que vous connaissez. Elle n'est pas très utilisée car interdite, déjà en premier lieu, comme toutes les potions de ce style. Mais en outre, elle doit être ingérée régulièrement afin de conserver ses effets. Une fois par semaine, me semble un dosage correcte pour l'effet que nous avons eu ici, sur Minerva.

— Depuis la rentrée et même un peu avant, elle ne jurait que par Angus, confirma Pompom en hochant la tête. J'avoue que certains indices m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Tout le monde savait que McCrory n'était pas très bon pour le poste de DCFM, mais elle semblait persuadée qu'il était le plus fort, que Monsieur Potter ne lui résisterait pas. Et tout ce que désirait Angus, il fallait qu'il l'obtienne. Tout de suite. Y compris… Severus. Je pense que les autres professeurs vous diront la même chose. Nous avons tenté de la dissuader d'encourager Angus à poursuivre Severus comme il le faisait, mais elle n'écoutait rien. Pire, même ce qui était évident, elle le niait.

— Je vois, répondit Dumbledore sans quitter McGonagall des yeux. Severus ? Existe-t-il un antidote ?

— Oui, je peux vous le faire dans l'heure.

— Bien, allez-y mon garçon. Une fois Minerva désintoxiquée, nous pourrons passer à autre chose.

Severus hocha la tête et quitta l'infirmerie sans un mot. Poppy se tourna alors vers le vieil homme.

— Albus ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Monsieur Potter ? J'aurais pensé le voir, ne serait-ce que pour savoir comment il se porte psychologiquement.

— Il est dans les cachots de Severus. Je lui ai demandé de le coucher et de lui donner une légère potion de sommeil. Il devrait théoriquement dormir jusqu'à midi. Ensuite, je m'entretiendrai avec lui.

— Dans les cachots de Severus ? Mais Albus… vous savez ce que les autres professeurs soupçonnent.

— Je sais, Poppy. Mais il est là où il se sent le mieux. Je n'allais pas le renvoyer à la Tour de Gryffondor, dans les griffes de Monsieur Weasley qui lui en veut à mort, poussé par Minerva. Eh, oui, notre vieille amie n'a pas hésité à se servir d'un de ses élèves pour arriver à ses fins. Pour le bien-être d'Harry, il fallait mieux le laisser aux bons soins de Severus.

— C'est vous qui voyez, Albus. Mais, dites-moi, quelle est cette histoire avec Monsieur Weasley ? Si vous me racontiez devant une bonne tasse de thé ?

— Avec plaisir, et surtout, Poppy ne levez pas le sort sur Minerva, je tiens à avoir quelques instants de paix supplémentaires.

* * *

À dix heures tapantes, Ron Weasley se présenta devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de l'escalier à vis menant au bureau directorial. Comme tous les Préfets, il connaissait le mot de passe et le donna à la statue. Hermione s'était enfin décidée à lever le Sort de Mutisme qui lui clouait le bec. Bien entendu, il s'était aussitôt fait le plaisir de lui raconter à sa façon ce qu'Harry et Severus Rogue faisaient dans l'intimité, prenant Neville à témoin, vu qu'il avait pu examiner la photo trouvée devant la porte de McGo. La jeune brunette avait écouté sans rien dire, les bras croisés devant elle, se promettant de demander des précisions à Neville, dès que Ron aurait tourné les talons.

— Tu dis rien, Mione ? Me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ce pervers de Potter ?

— Harry n'est pas un pervers. Et je suis au courant de ses préférences sexuelles, tu ne m'apprends rien, avait-elle enjolivé. Quant à ce qu'il fait et avec qui, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, ni les miennes d'ailleurs. Et vu ta réaction, je suis ravie qu'il ne nous en ait jamais parlé avant. Je te rappelle qu'il est majeur et que rien dans le règlement n'interdit à un élève majeur de sortir avec son professeur.

— C'est un pédé, Mione ! Un sale radin et un pédé ! Bordel, il se fait baiser par ce Mangemort, ce vieux pervers de Rogue, cette mocheté graisseuse ! Comment peux-tu cautionner ça ? Putain !

— Cesse de jurer, Ronald ou te _Recurvite_ la bouche ! Il n'y a rien à cautionner ou pas. Nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Par contre, je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre que le corbeau du Professeur Dumbledore a prise pendant le petit déjeuner. À qui écrivais-tu ?

— C'est pas tes Mandragores ! avait alors répondu Ron avec agressivité.

Et il avait tourné les talons, son sac de cours à la main, afin de rejoindre le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui allait commencer dans un quart d'heure, le précédent – la botanique – ayant été annulé à cause du duel.

Hermione s'était alors tournée vers Neville.

— Neville ? Tu sais quelque chose de plus crédible que les bêtises de Ron ?

— Oui, avait murmuré Neville, mais je ne sais pas si je peux, Harry me l'a dit en confidence.

— Je te promets que ça restera entre nous. Mais il faut que je sache, ça devient trop grave. D'abord McCrory et son duel, ensuite les accusations de Ron. Tout ça est inquiétant.

— Ok. Harry et le Professeur Rogue sortent ensemble depuis les vacances de Noël. C'est tout ce que je sais… ou presque.

— C'est quoi, le presque ?

— Harry passe toutes ses nuits dans les cachots. Il se relève lorsque tout le monde dort et va rejoindre Rogue.

— Je vois. Donc, ils couchent bien ensemble. Je me demande comment Ron l'a découvert.

— Oh ça… je peux te répondre, j'étais là quand Ron l'a appris. McGonagall a fait tomber une photo de sa poche. Une photo prise par Madame Chourave pendant les vacances de Noël : Harry et Rogue s'embrassant sous un bouquet de gui.

Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait soupiré. Elle avait alors accroché la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et s'était mise à marcher en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid, suivie par Neville.

— Tu veux dire qu'ils se sont embrassés devant Madame Chourave pendant qu'elle les prenait en photo ?

— Oui, c'est ça.

— Incroyable ! Et la photo était avec McGo ? Donc tous les profs sont au courant et Dumbledore certainement aussi.

— Ron voulait vendre la photo à la Gazette du Sorcier et à Sorcière-Hebdo, afin que Rogue soit renvoyé et jeté à Azkaban et Harry chassé du Monde Magique.

La jeune Gryffondor était restée muette devant cet infâme complot digne d'un Serpentard. La mine sombre, elle avait rejoint le reste de la classe devant la cabane d'Hagrid, toujours accompagnée par un Neville silencieux.

À présent, Ronald Weasley montait les marches de l'escalier à vis. Il ne savait pas qu'une fois qu'il aurait affronté Dumbledore, il aurait encore une Hermione folle de rage sur son chemin, sans compter Harry Potter, qui maintenant qu'il avait vaincu McCrory, n'allait plus se sentir pisser.

* * *

— Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Weasley, ordonna Albus Dumbledore en désignant de la main, le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs et qui faisait face au bureau. Un bonbon au citron ?

Ron secoua la tête et s'assit sans un mot.

— Monsieur Weasley, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, j'ai autre chose à faire de ma journée. Vous avez tenté d'expédier à Miss Skeeter une photographie ainsi qu'une lettre lui demandant cent gallions pour l'original et le détail de votre petite histoire. En faisant ceci, vous avez voulu étaler sur la place publique une affaire privée dont vous n'aviez pas à vous mêler. Premièrement, la photographie ne vous appartient pas. Elle n'appartient d'ailleurs pas au Professeur McGonagall non plus, mais à Madame Chourave qui a pris le cliché. Monsieur Potter est majeur, tout comme le Professeur Rogue, bien évidemment. Par le fait, ils sont libres de leurs agissements, rien n'interdisant leur relation.

— Mais c'est dégueulasse ! protesta Ron. Ce sont des pédés ! C'est pas naturel. Harry devrait sortir avec des filles !

— Votre sœur Ginny, par exemple ?

— Ouais… ça s'rait génial, qu'il se marie avec Gin', fit alors Ron, un air rêveur sur son visage tacheté de son.

— Malheureusement, votre ami ne semble pas d'accord, Monsieur Weasley. Il ne sortira je pense, jamais avec une jeune fille quelconque. On ne choisit pas d'être homosexuel, on nait comme ça. Dois-je vous rappeler que l'orientation sexuelle des sorciers et sorcières est déterminée par la magie et ceci dès la naissance ?

— Il paraît… mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est dégueu.

Albus leva un sourcil et continua sa diatribe.

— Qu'en pensent vos parents, Ronald ?

— Chais pas. Ils ont jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

— Donc, ils n'ont jamais manifesté leur désapprobation quant à cette orientation particulière.

Ron haussa les épaules, confirmant qu'il ignorait tout de l'avis d'Arthur et Molly.

— Vous êtes visiblement un homophobe convaincu, je vais laisser à vos parents le soin de poursuivre ou de compléter votre éducation à ce sujet. Par contre une chose me chiffonne, Monsieur Weasley. Vous avez écrit à Miss Skeeter que vous souhaitiez que le Professeur Rogue soit renvoyé de Poudlard et même jeté à Azkaban. Je vous rassure tout de suite, à Poudlard on ne renvoie pas un professeur parce qu'il est homosexuel, et le Magenmagot n'envoie pas les gays à Azkaban... De plus, le Professeur Rogue n'est pas le seul gay que nous ayons dans le staff. À part le Professeur McCrory qui était assez voyant, je vous l'accorde.

— Hein ? fit Ron, horrifié. Y en a encore d'autres ?

— Oui, Monsieur Weasley, y en a encore d'autres, comme vous dites. Et ce n'est pas écrit sur la figure des gens, enfin, la plupart du temps. Vous n'avez jamais poussé de hauts cris contre le Professeur McCrory et vous vous acharnez contre le Professeur Rogue et votre meilleur ami.

— McCrory, ça se voyait. Donc on savait à quoi s'en tenir. Mais les deux autres, on voyait pas et c'est ça le pire.

— Ah, je vois. Vous pensez donc avoir été, comment dire, trompé sur la marchandise.

Ron hocha la tête.

— On ne peut pas mettre des étiquettes sur les gens, Monsieur Weasley. Oh, Grindelwald a essayé, en son temps. Il avait tenté d'obliger les sorciers gays à porter un triangle rose cousu sur leurs robes. Mais ça ne lui a pas porté chance. Voulez-vous faire comme Grindelwald ? Monsieur Weasley ?

Ron secoua vigoureusement la tête, cette fois-ci horrifié. Albus repensa brièvement à Gellert Grindelwald, dont le culot n'avait eu égal que sa noirceur, car il aurait dû, lui aussi, porter ce fameux triangle qu'il avait tenté d'imposer. Hypocrisie quand tu nous tiens…

Il pensa ensuite à Binns et à ses cours d'histoire ciblés « Guerres des Gobelins ». Il y avait tant d'autres choses à apprendre aux élèves, afin que les erreurs du passé ne se reproduisent pas. Il faudrait qu'il lui en glisse quelques mots, ou mieux… qu'il trouve un autre professeur d'histoire, plus compétent…

— Je retire cent points à Gryffondor pour votre tentative de nuire à un professeur de Poudlard et au Sauveur du Monde Magique. Vous irez en retenue tous les soirs avec Monsieur Rusard, pendant une heure, jusqu'à la remise de votre diplôme. Et vos parents seront bien évidemment convoqués et mis au courant. Si jamais, vous mentionnez à quiconque ce que vous avez incidemment appris, ou que vous tentiez de joindre Miss Skeeter, ce sera le renvoi immédiat. Suis-je bien clair, Ronald ?

— Oui, Professeur Dumbledore.

— Bien. Vous m'apporterez à midi l'original de la photographie perdue par le Professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci n'étant qu'une copie protégée… N'en faites pas d'autres car je le saurai, cela laisse des traces sur l'original.

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Adieu les cent gallions et adieu sa vengeance contre cette enflure de Rogue. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il soit ami avec ce petit pédé de Potter. Il l'avait berné pendant six ans, c'était suffisant comme ça.

— Vous m'avez compris, Monsieur Weasley ?

— Oui, Monsieur.

— Vous pouvez aller en cours.

Ron se leva et quitta le bureau sans rajouter un seul mot. Dumbledore se laissa aller en soupirant contre le dossier sculpté de son fauteuil. Il savait que l'amitié entre Harry et le jeune Weasley était terminée dorénavant, mais il allait quand même surveiller Ron pendant le reste de l'année scolaire. On ne savait jamais…

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue regardaient Madame Pomfresh administrer à une Minerva McGonagall fraichement « _enervatée_ », l'antidote à la Potion de Suggestion.

— Harry est réveillé, Severus ?

— Oui, Albus. Il se réveillait juste comme je m'apprêtais à monter avec l'antidote.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Bien. Je lui ai dit que McCrory a été expédié à Sainte-Mangouste et qu'il ne reviendra plus. Il semblait par contre soucieux de ce que Monsieur Weasley avait bien pu dire ou faire ce matin. J'ignorais encore que vous l'aviez vu et réglé le problème.

— Il ne dira rien, il n'a pas intérêt.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Minerva qui venait d'avaler le contenu du flacon de potion apporté par Severus. Elle papillota des yeux, se demandant où elle pouvait bien se trouver, puis les regarda bouche bée.

— Je me souviens ! Par Merlin ! J'ai fait ça ? Mais… comment est-ce possible ?

— Vous étiez sous l'influence d'une Potion de Suggestion, Minnie, lui expliqua la Médicomage.

— Une… ? Mais… comment ? Qui ?

— Avec qui prenez-vous le thé une fois par semaine, chère amie ? s'inquiéta Albus Dumbledore.

— Tous les dimanches après-midi, je prends le thé avec Druella McCrory, mais…

— Druella ? ricana Severus Rogue. C'est plutôt Cruella qu'on devrait l'appeler si vous voulez mon avis.

Minerva McGonagall grimaça et répondit à voix basse.

— C'est comme ça que certains la surnommaient quand on était élèves.

— Voyez-vous ça… ricana Severus, les bras croisés devant lui dans son attitude habituelle. Et il n'y avait aucune raison à ce surnom, bien entendu…

Minerva soupira et ne répondit pas. Elle se laisse aller contre ses oreillers et ferma les yeux, écœurée.

— Minnie, je pense que vous allez devoir présenter vos excuses à Monsieur Potter pour tout ce que vous lui avez fait endurer ces dernières semaines. Sans compter, les points que vous lui avez inconsidérément enlevé. Je ne vous cache pas qu'avec ce que j'ai retiré à Monsieur Weasley ce matin, le sablier des Gryffondors est presque vide.

L'horreur se vit alors sur le visage de la Directrice de Maison, et cela fit pouffer de rire les trois autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce.

— Je vous laisse vous remettre, Minerva. Je dois appeler Cornélius pour le mettre au courant et lui demander si je peux emprunter Kingsley pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Croisons les doigts. Vous venez, Severus ?

— Je vous suis, Albus.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'infirmerie et longèrent tranquillement les couloirs.

— Tout est arrangé. Monsieur Potter va bien, Angus est encore en vie et Monsieur Weasley va se taire.

— Et… Cruella ?

Albus Dumbledore se mit à rire doucement.

— Amélia Bones sera avisée de ce fâcheux incident et de ses conséquences. Je m'en remettrai à sa décision.

— Encore une année qui commence bien, pesta le Maître des Potions.

— Mais oui, mon cher petit, après tout… n'avez-vous pas enfin trouvé l'amour ? déclara le vieil homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Severus se mit à rougir, à son corps défendant, et ne répondit pas. Il pensa à Harry et à sa déclaration juste avant le duel. Une douce chaleur l'envahit alors et il eut l'envie urgente de se précipiter dans ses cachots pour retrouver son lionceau.

— Je file, Albus… J'ai une potion sur le feu…

Et il détala sans demander son reste. Albus, amusé, le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, sa cape voletant derrière lui. Personne ne l'entendit murmurer, pas même le fantôme de la Dame Grise qui sortit à ce moment d'une salle de classe déserte.

— C'est une excellente année qui commence. Oui, une excellente. Bonne Année, Professeur Rogue !

_FIN_


End file.
